Die Erbin der 4 Häuser
by Luxaria
Summary: Kerynice erfährt mit 15 das sie eine Hexe ist..sie wusste nicht mal dasihre mum eine ist...sie kennt irhen Vater nicht...was abersie sehr schnell erfährt..sie muss viele Sachen bestehen...merh verrate ich nicht


1. Kapitel  
  
  
  
Wie jeden Tag stand ich um 9 Uhr auf und machte mich fÃ¼r die Schule fertig, als plÃ¶tzlich meine Mutter in mein Zimmer platze. " Kerynice, da ist ein Brief fÃ¼r dich aus Hogwarts, " sagte meine Mum. "Woher ?, " fragte ich verwirrt. Meine Mum sag sehr besorgt aber auch irgendwie glÃ¼cklich aus. "Ã„hm...Kerynice ich muss dir was erzÃ¤hlen." "Ja und das wÃ¤re." "Wo soll ich anfangen..??!"  
  
"Am besten am Anfang", sagte ich und konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Also gut, ich naja wir sind ReinblÃ¼tige Hexen." "Hexen, mum du willst mich doch verarschen oder?" " Aber nein Kerynice, ich bin eine Hexe und war frÃ¼he eine Aurorin aber als du kamst hab ich damit aufgehÃ¶rt die bÃ¶se seite zu bekÃ¤mpfen." "Also wie ich verstehe bin ich eine Hexe und du auch , aber dann muss mein vater ein Zauberer sein oder?" " Ja du hast recht, und er lebt noch. " "Was er lebt noch und du hast mir immer gesagt er wÃ¤re tod." "Naja fÃ¼r mich ist er auch tod!" Wieso mum?" "Hmm...das erzÃ¤hl ich dir ein anders mal." "Wieso?" "Weil du und ich nicht so weit sind." "Woher weisst du das ich nicht so weit bin , ich bin doch schon 15 !" "Weil ich es weiss, komm ich erzÃ¤hl dir was von Hogwarts un der Zauberwelt." " Ja ok...Was ich fragen will wieso bist du keine Hexe mehr?" " Doch das bin ich " " Wieso hab ich das nicht gemerkt?" " Naja ich hab nie gezaubert wenn du in der NÃ¤he warst , meistens wenn du in der schule warst ," antwortet meine mum und konnte sich kein grinsen unterdrÃ¼cken.Dann erzÃ¤hlte sie mir alles Ã¼ber Hogwarts und was sie so in Hofwarts erlebt hat, aber sie erzÃ¤hlte mir nichts Ã¼ber mein Dad. Dann sagte sie: " Ahja ich hab in Hogwarts ein guten freund, der dort Unterrichtet, und er ist dein Patenonkel." " JUHU ich hab ein Paten!!!", rief ich und sprang im zimmer hin und her.  
  
"Mensch bist du aus dem HÃ¤uschen." " ICh hab ein Paten ...mum kein ich ihn kennen lernen ??" Meine mum dachte kurz nach und sagte dann: " Hmm..ja am besten wenn er dich abholt um mit dir nach Hogwarts fÃ¤hrt ." "Was erst im sommer? wir haben jetzt erst Ostern." "Nein, nicht erst im Sommer jetz in einer woche..hier lieÃŸ dir den Brief aus Hogwarts am besten selber durch ." Und sie Ã¼berreichte ihm mir . Ich machte ihn schnell auf und lieÃŸ:  
  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÃœR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, erster Klasse, GroÃŸz., Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Sape,  
  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu kÃ¶nnen, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule fÃ¼r Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Es hat den Anschein, dass man Sie im Alter von 10 Jahren Ã¼bersehen hat, da sie in einem Bereich wohnen, fÃ¼r den 3 Zaubererschulen zustÃ¤ndig sind. Wir bitten daher vielmals um Verzeihung und bieten Ihnen die MÃ¶glichkeit, bis zum Anfang des nÃ¤chsten Schuljahres (in dem sie unsere Schule hoffentlich besuchen werden) jedes Wochenende fÃ¼r 6 Stunden abwechselnd von Professor Albus Dumbledore (Schulleiter), Professor Serverus Snape (Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Lehrer fÃ¼r ZaubertrÃ¤nke) und Professor Minerva McGonnagal (Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Lehrerin fÃ¼r Verwandlungen) unterrichtet zu werden, sowie die Sommerferien mit der besten SchÃ¼lerin des Jahrgangs, Hermine Granger, zu verbringen. Diesen Samstag wird Professor Dumbledore zu ihnen kommen um alle weiteren Fragen mit ihnen zu klÃ¤ren. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benÃ¶tigten AusrÃ¼stungsgegenstÃ¤nden  
  
Mit freundlichen GrÃ¼ÃŸen,  
  
Minerva McGonagall (Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)  
  
  
  
"Mum Prof. Dumbledor will diesen Samstag kommen. " Ich weiss." "Woher?? Kannst du villeicht in die Zukunft kucken ?" " Nein, aber ich hab sowas vormutet, weil es bei mir auch so war." "Dann kommen er ja schon morgen.. mum wir mÃ¼ssen aufrÃ¤umen . " " Ah das machich mit einer bewegen momentmal , ich zeig es dir . " und sie holte ein Zauberstab herraus und wedelte kurz mit dem zauberstab und in meine Zimmer war es blitze blank. " WOW, wie hast du das gemacht mum ?" "Das wirst du auch lernen ." " Na gut ." Dann ging meine mum raus aus meinen Zimmer.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf meine bett und dachte nach ...wieso will sie mir nichts von meinen dad sagen ...ich will ich doch nur kennenlernen. Aber zum glÃ¼ck hab ich ja ein Paten villeicht kennt er meinen dad mÃ¶glichst wÃ¤rst. Da fiel mir ein das ich den Name von meine Paten nicht  
  
kannte und stÃ¼rmte aus meine Zimmer in die KÃ¼che zu meine Mutter. " Mum wie heisst den mein Patenonkel??" meine mum schaute verdunzt was los war . " Wieso ?" " Ach ich wolte einfach wissen wie er heisst. " "Na gut, ich sags dir ...er heisst Servues Snape. " "servues Snape..komische name aber gefÃ¤llt mir " dann Ã¼berlegte ich und rief "Dann ist er Zaubertranklehrer udn ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin . " " Ja du hast recht " " Naja nach slytherin will ich net so gern kommen " " Ich glaub aber das du nach Slytherin kommst. " Wieso mum?" "Ich und dein Dad waren beide in Slytherin. " Aber es kann doch sein das ich zb. nach Huffelpuff kommen kann oder .." " Sehr unwahrscheinlich" " Toll und dann werden alle denken ich werde von Snape bevorzugt nur weil ich siene Nichte bin"  
  
sagte ich und war sauer. " Sei doch net sauer ...du kannst nichts dafÃ¼r das in dir das blut der Slytherins flieÃŸt." sagte meine mum un lachte. " Mum lach nicht da gibt es nichts zu lachen." " Na gut ich hÃ¶re dann auf .  
  
Komm wir schreiben ein Breif fÃ¼r Prof. Dumledore, was meinst du ?" " Gern, aber ich will ihn Schreiben bitte mum." "Ok, kannst du machen .Ich schreib auch noch ein brief und tue ihn dazu . " Dann ging ich hoch in meine zimmer und holte ein Blatt papier und ein stift und fing an zu schreiben:  
  
Sehr geehrte Prof. Dumbledore,  
  
Ich freue mich sehr das ich den Brief von ihrer Schule bekommen habe. Ich will sehr gern ihre schule besuchen. Ich freue mich schon auf ihren Besuch morgen udn hoffe das sie mir auch meine Patenonkel Servoues Snape mit bringen wÃ¼rden, damit ich ihn kennen lernen kann.  
  
Mit freundlichen GrÃ¼ÃŸen  
  
Kerynice Sape, ihre neue SchÃ¼lerin :)  
  
  
  
Ja so ist es perfekt ..hoffentlich bringt Prof. Dumledore Snape mit ...das wÃ¤re super dann kann ich ihn kennen lernen , dachte ich mir und ging runter zu meiner Mum um ihr denn brief zu geben. " Hier mum ich bin fertig mit dem Brief. " Meine mum Ã¤chelte mich an und sagte : " Ich auch komm ich bin sie an " "Wo an binden?" " Na an unsere Eule." " Wie heisst sie den ?" " Sie heisst Lulu, schÃ¶ne name oder?" " Ja find ich auch ." Und meine mum lieÃŸ lulu los damit sie wegflogen . "Mum weisst du eigentlich was in meine Brief stand?" " Nein , wieso?" "ups..ich dahcte du hast ihn gelesen...ich hab Prof. Dumledore gebetten das er mir Sevues Snape mit bringen soll meinen Paten ."  
  
" DU HAST WAS ?" " Ja ich will ihn einfach kennen lernen mum das musst du doch verstehen." " Du hast recht , ich versteh das." "Das ist schÃ¶n. " Und ich umarmte meine mum.  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten Tag .  
  
  
  
" Mensch mum bin ich aufgeregt , hoffentlich kommt servoues mit , meinst du er kommt?" " Ja das glaub ich er will dich kennenlernen." Auf einmal klingelte es an der TÃ¼r . " SIE SIND DA , SIE SIND DA. ", rief ich und rannte zu tÃ¼r und machte sie auf. Vor der TÃ¼r standen zwei MÃ¤nner..einer war Ã¤lter hatte einen langen grauen bart und graue augen und trug eine brille und lÃ¤chlte mich frÃ¶hlich an . Der andere war ganz in schwarz und hatte kinnlange schwraze ungewaschen(und ich rÃ¼pfte miene nase als ich dran dachte) haare und schwarze haare. Alles irgendwie wie ich. Doch das war mir in diesen moment egal. Ich umarmte ihn ob ich ihn schon lange kannte. " Mr. Snape entlich lern ich sie kennen.Und sie auch Prof. Dumbledore. Treten sie ein und folgen sie mir ins Wohnzimmer." Und ich ging vorran ins Wohnzimmer wo meine mum auf dem sofa saÃŸ. Als wir rein kamen stand meine mum auf und schÃ¼ttelte beiden die hand. Komisch wieso umarmt sie Snape nicht komsich ..? "Also Kerynic, ich darf doch Kerynice sagen oder?" fragte mich Prof. Dumbledore. " Ja gewiss Prof. Dumledore." " Also wie ich gehÃ¶rt habe weisst du schon das du in den Osternferien nach Hogwarts kommst um alles kennen zu lernen." " Ja, Prof. Dumbledore das hat mir meine mum erzÃ¤hlt." " Hat sie dir auch erzÃ¤hlt das Hier Prof. Snape, Servues, dein Patenonkel ist ?" " Ja das hat sie, Prof. Snape was ich sie fragen wollte..." " Ja das wÃ¤re, " sagte Snape mit kalte stimmt.  
  
"Ist ZaubertrÃ¤nke ein schÃ¶nes Fach?" " Ja es ist sehr intressant. Ich hab schon viele neue TrÃ¤nke selber erfunden." sagte er mit einen fiesen grinsen auf dem geschichte. Wieso ist er so bÃ¶se oder anders gesagt so komisch nicht nett. " Das ist schÃ¶n ich freu mich schon auf ihr Unterricht." "Kerynice du kannst zu mir Servues sagen oder mit dutzen wenn du willst," sagte er jetzt sehr nett. " Ja gern. Kannst du mir villeicht jemanden in Hogwarts finden der mich herrum fÃ¼hrt?" "Sehr gern, was solls den sein?" "Was meinst du damit?" fragte ich ganz unschuldig. " Du weisst was ich meine..soll es ein mÃ¤dchen oder ein Junge sein ?" Ich Ã¼berlegte nicht lang und antwortete. "Am besten ein Junge ...mit den versteh ich mich viel besser." "Jaja aber wenn du meinst ..ich glaub schon ich weiss schon wen ich nehme." sagte snape und grinste. Dann mischte sich Prof. Dumbledore ein.  
  
"Also ich wÃ¼rd sagen das wir wieder abreisen udn das Prof. Snape huete in eine Woche die abholt Kerynice um mit dir nach Hogwarts zu reisen . " " Prof. was ich noch fragen wollte." " Ja Kerynice" " Wie werden wir den nach Hogwarts reisen?" " Mit einen PortschlÃ¼ssel" " Cool."  
  
"Also bist dann Kerynice, wir sehen usn in eine woche." Un er reichte mir seinen Hand. Servues reichte mir auch seine hand, ich jedoch umarmte ihn. Und dann rannte ich hoch in mein Zimmer.  
  
Eine Woche SpÃ¤ter  
  
"Hallo Kerynice", sagte Snape der gerade gekommen war und umarmte mich. "Hallo Servues, entlich bist du da ..ich dachte du kommst nicht mehr." " Was denkst du ich las meine lieblings Nichte hier verroten?", sagte er und wir fingen an zu lachen. "Komm wir mÃ¼ssen fahren ..oder anders gesagt reisen.",sagte snape und hielt mir ein ball hin. " Fass ihn mit eine Finger an." " Und das reicht?" "Ja das reicht" und ich und Snape fassten ihn an. Auf einmal standen wir in einer groÃŸen Halle und um uns sehr viele Leute die ich nicht kannte. Dann erkannt ich Prof. Dumbledore der mich anlÃ¤chlte. "Wir begrÃ¼ÃŸen unseren Gast ganz herzlich.",fing Prof. Dumbledore mit seinen rede an.  
  
"Ich hoffe das unser Gast sich hier wohlfÃ¼hlen wird und das ihr ihre helfen wird sich hier einzuleben." und er endete seine rede. Und alle ging gelangweilt wieder , wie ich vermutete in ihre GemeinschafthÃ¤use. " Hallo Kerynice, wie gehts dir?", sprach mich eine sehr korrekte angezogene Frau an. "Mir gehts gut udn ihnen Prof..??"  
  
" Prof McGonagall." "Prof. McGonagall, wie gehts den ihnen ?" " Mir gehts auch ganz gut, ich finds sehr schÃ¶n das du gekommen bist." "oh...danke." "Kerynice ,komm mit mir ich hab eben mit Prof. Dumbledore geredet und er hat gesagt so lang nicht festgestellt ist in welches Haus du gehÃ¶rst sollst du in mein Haus komme zu den Slytherins." "Was ich soll nach Slytherin?" "Ja , ist das schlimm. "  
  
"Nein, ich wollte nur noch mal nach fragen." Auf einmal bemerkte ich dass ein Junge ein StÃ¼ckenchen von uns stand. Er hatte blonde haare und sehr kÃ¼hle blaue augen...aber sie zogen mich sehr an. dann fragte ich mein Paten: "Servues wer ist der Junge dort der die ganze zeit zu usn kuck?" Servues dreht sich um und schaut zu dem jungen udn antwortet: " Ah das ist Draco Malfoy, der Junge der dich hier rum fÃ¼hren wird und dir alles erklÃ¤ren wird wenn du was nichts verstehst." "Also diese Draco ist er ein Slytherin?" "Ja er ist in meinen Haus."  
  
"SchÃ¶n, darf ich entlich zu ihm gehen und in mein Zimmer?" "Ja geh zu ihm er wartete schon auf dich . Was ich dir noch sagen wollte wenn andere SchÃ¼ler in der nÃ¤he sind nenn mich bitte Prof. Snape, ist das ok?" "Ja, prof. Snape." sagte ich und grinste. Servues grinste mich auch an und ging dann .  
  
Ich lief dann ganz langsam richtigung dises Jungen namens Draco..heisst das nicht Drache...hmm hÃ¤tte ich doch lieber in Unterricht aufpassen sollen... dachte ich mir und blieb vor Draco stehen. " Hallo ich bin Kerynice.", sagte ich und stregte ihm meine hand aus. Er nahn sie und drÃ¼ckte sie leicht. " Hi ich bin Malfoy Draco Malfoy." "Ich weiss, wenn du willst kannst du mich Kery nenne." bat ich ihm an. "Gern, also Kery...willst du gleich in dein Zimmer oder noch was vorm mittagsessen bestichtigen." leiter er das runter ob es eine schlechte SpeiÃŸekarte wÃ¤re, was er sagte. " Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht..ich find schon eurer Gmeindschaftsraum auch ohne deine Hilfe." "Wie du meinst ich geh dann cu..wir sehen usn spÃ¤ter. " und weg war er. Man ist das ein arroganter doofe typ. Am besten ich frage mal jemand ob er mir helfen kÃ¶nnte. Da kam ein MÃ¤dchen mit einen LÃ¶wenmÃ¤hne vorbeit , die frag ich dachte ich mir . " Hallo." Sie antwortet meinst du mich ?" und deutet mit ihren finger auf sich. " Ja ich mein dich , kannst du mir villeicht helfen ..ich bin Kerynice und ich weiss net wie ich ins Slytherinhaus kommen..kÃ¶nntest du mir weiter helfen?" "HEy das ist schÃ¶n das wir uns kennenlernen ich bin Hermine Granger." und sie hielt mir ihre hand hin. Ich nahm sie udn schÃ¼ttelte sie. "Also du bist Hermine , bei der ich Nachhilfe in den Sommerferien werden habe , doer?" " Ja du hast recht." " Also Hermine kannst du mir villeicht helfen?" " Naja ich weiss net wo der LSytheringemeindschaftraum ist, aber ich kenn da jemanden der dir helfen kann . " " Hoffentlich nicht Draco Malfoy?" " Nein, Pansy Parkinso. Sie ist auch in Slytherin." " Das ist gut ." "Das ist sie", rief sie udn zeigte mit eine finden auf ein MÃ¤dchen mit braune haaren udn dunklen augen .Dann gingen wir zu ihr. "Hallo Pansy, ich hab ne bitte kannst du villeicht euer neues mitglied zu euren Gemeindschaftsraum??" Pansy dreht sich zu mir um und sagt: " Hi ich bin Pansy udn du musst Kerynice sein oder?" " Ja die bin ich , kannst du mich zu unser Gemeindschaftsraum bringen?" "Sollte das net Draco machen?" "DOch aber ich hatte keine bock der hatt mich genervt udn ich hab ihnm gesagt er soll bleiben wo der Pfeffer wÃ¤chst." Hermine war erstaut. " Das hast du gemacht?" "Ja hab ich ,der ist wircklich arrogant."  
  
"Ja find ich auch ", sagte Hermine. "Also Pansy kannst du mich dort hinbringen??" "Ja, mir machts nichts aus. Wenn du willst zeig ich dir spÃ¤ter hogwarts.?" "Gern, ich muss aber gleich kurz zu Prof. Snape." "Wieso das hast du was angestellt??" fragte Pansy und Hermine gleich zeitig.  
  
" Nein, hab ich net . Ich muss halt mal kurz zu ihm. Weil er mir was geben soll, hat Prof. Dumbledore gesagt. " "Achso." , sagten beide wie aus einen Mund. zum glÃ¼ck nochmal glÃ¼ck gehabt ..wie es aussieht ist mein Pate nicht so beliebt hier uaf der shule..komisch ich find ihn ganz nett.?! Dann gingen wir durch viele GÃ¤nge ..die ich mir nicht merken konnte. Dann kamen wir an einen RÃ¼stung an.Pansy sagte." Also wenn du rein in unser Gemeindschaftraum willst musst du der RÃ¼stung das Passwort nenen.Zur Zeit heisst es ZaubertrÃ¤nke." Und die RÃ¼stung wich weg und machte ein Loch in der Wand frei."Cool", sagte ich und trat hinter Pansy rein. Als wir rein kamen kuckte jedes Augenpaar auf uns ..ich kannte keine , wie auch , nur ein Augenpaar erkannte ich gleich es waren die schÃ¶nen blaue augen von Draco. WIeso muss er so ein Arrogante schnÃ¶ssel sein??,fragte ich mich und ging hinter Pansy in unser Schlafsaal. "Also hier kannst du schlafen, und dort ist ein schrank wo du ein paar sachen von dir rein tun kannst wenn du willst.", sagte sie und ging dann aber auch wieder raus. Echt toller tag. Hmm ich frag am besten jemanden ob er mir hilft zum BÃ¼ro von Servues zu kommen. ICh ging wieder runter in unser Gemeindschaftraum und suchte nach Pansy aber die war weg. Hmm wenn kann ich den dann fragen , plÃ¶tzlich stumte mich jemand von hinten. ICh drehte mich um und sah in die augen von Draco. Der grinste gemein und fragte:" Doch noch in den Gemeindschaftstraum gekommen?" " Ja, denkst du ich brauch deine hilfe?!" , antwortet ich schnippisch zurÃ¼ck. "Aber jetzt brauchst du meine hilfe , du willst zum bÃ¼ro von Prof. Snape , oder? " " Ja, woher weisst du das ?", fragte ich ihn jetzt verwundernd."Das lass meine sorge sein. Komm mit ich bring dich zu Prof. SNpae. AYber eins will ich gern wissen. WIeso musst du zu Prof. Snape?", fragte er mich und ging raus aus dem Gemeindschaftraum ich lief ihm nach . Und antwortete: " Er soll mir was fÃ¼r die schule geben ..weiss auch net mehr. " und ich grinste was fÃ¼r eine guten grund ich mir aus gedacht ahbe. " Achso...also Kery hast du villeicht lust spÃ¤ter mit mir ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen??" ICh war verwundert was frÃ¤gt er mich . " Ã„hm...nur wir zwei?" "Ja." Sagte er jetzt ein bisschen verlegen. " Gern, kÃ¶nnen wir zum See gehen?" "wieso nicht. Wir sind da , soll ich warte bis du wieder aus komst?" " hmm..ja aber bitte in stÃ¼ck weg von der tÃ¼r ja?" "okay, wenn du meinst. " und er ging ein paar schritte weg. Ich klopfte an die tÃ¼r und ein starkes "HEREIN" kam aus dem zimmer. ICh machte auf und ging rein. "Ah kerynice, schÃ¶n dich zu sehen und gefÃ¤llt es dir hier?" fragte mich snape.  
  
"Naja, es geht." Wieso?" "dieser Draco Malfoy ist ziemlich arrogant hat mich einfach stehen gelassen. und ist gegangen , und ich wusst enicht wohin." "WAS HAT ER GEMACHT?" " er hat mich einfach stehen gelasssen Servues." "Sag ihn bitte er soll zu mir kommen ." "moment er steht vor der tÃ¼r." "ok hole ihn rein" ic h gig zur TÃ¼r und machte sie auf und schaute kurz nach links und sah ihn. Mensch ist der sÃ¼ÃŸ dachte ich mir aber egal er war einfach unmÃ¶glich zur mir . "Draco Prof. Snape will dich sprechen." er frehte sich erschrekct um. "Wieso?" Ich sagte grinsend. " Ich weiss net. " und er kam rein. " Prof. Snape , was wollen sie von mir ?" " WAS ICH WILL: DU HAST KERYNICE EINFACH SO STEHEN LASSEN." "Aber..prof.." "NICHTS PROF DU DARFST MOREN DEN GANZEN TAG DEN KERKERBODEN MIT EINER ZAHNÃœRSTE PUTZEN UND WEHE NICHT ICH NEHM DANN SLYTHERIN 150 PUNKTE WEG. JA MR, Malfoy meinen eigenen Haus." sagte er jetzt stille..oh oh was hab ich hier angestellt dachte ich . " Und du wirst die ganze zeit bei mrs. sape sein udn ihr helfen wenn sie nicht weiter weiss. Hast du verstanden ? " " Ja, prof. Snape."sagte Draco mit einer arroganten stimme. " Gut, udn jetzt gehen sie mit Mrs.Sape zum See sie wollte ihn sich so gern an sehen , hab ich recht Kerynice? " "ja, prof. Snape , ich mÃ¶chte auch so gern alles andere sehen. " sagte ich udn zwinkerte servues. Dann gingen wir raus.  
  
fortsetzung folg......  
  
  
  
  
  
2. Kapitel.  
  
  
  
Die zeit lief zur Schnell in Hogwarts. Schon musste ich wieder abreisen der letzer abend brach an. Ich war jeden tag mit Draco zusammen und er wurde immer ntte. Wir verstanden usn immer besser. Am letzten abend saÃŸen wir wieder mal am See auf unsere lieblingsbank. Da fraget mich Draco: " Du Kerynice , kannst du mich wircklich nicht leiden? " " Nein, Draco ich mag dich eingentlich ganz gern. " antworte ich verlegen. ich bemerkt das Draco ein bisschen rot wurde. " Ich dich auch Kerynice ich werde dich sehr vermissen. " " iCh dich acuh Draco." "Ich hab eine Idde , wir kÃ¶nnten uns doch briefe schreiben wenn du willst, udn wenn du keine eule hast dann leih ich dir meine. " " Nein, draco ich ahb eine Eule sie heisst lulu. ICh wÃ¼rd gern mit dir briefe scheiben das wÃ¤re echt toll. " "Gut, das ist scÃ¶n also cih bringd ich besser in dein bet. Du musst ja morgen frÃ¼he ja ganz frÃ¼h raus oder? " " Ja, muss ich ." und wir gingen in unser gemeindschaftraum..der leer war , weil es schon 23 uhr war. PlÃ¶tzlich drehte Draco mich mit meinen zu seinen und kÃ¼sste mich ...juhu er kÃ¼sst mich dachte ich nur udn erwiederte den kuss. Und dann lief ich hoch ihn mein Zimmer.  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten morgen.  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten morgen stand ich sehr frÃ¼h auf , weil ich ja mit einen besen zum ersten mal reisen sollte. ICh ging leise auf zehenspitzen raus und ging rihctung BÃ¼ro von Servues.Ich klopfte kurz udn ging rein. " Morgen Kerynice" "Morgen Sevues , bin cih mÃ¼de wieso mÃ¼ssen wir so frÃ¼h fahren/reisen?" "WEil du noch sehr wacklig auf dem Besen bist." "Na toll, servues kÃ¶nnen wir mir villeicht fÃ¼rs nÃ¤chstest schuljahr eine guten Besen kaufen ..ich wÃ¼rd gern in unsere Queddichtmanschaft ." "Das ist schÃ¶n..Kerynice das kÃ¶nnen wir machen . Komm wir mÃ¼ssen los." Sagte er und wir gingen raus und stiegen dann auf usnere Besen. Der Flug daurte 3 stunde ...das mach ich nie mehr das war eine hÃ¶lle, kann ich euch sagen. Angekommen ging ich glecih ihn mein Zimmer und dann zu meiner Mum. " Hey Mum weiss du wie cool Hogwarts ist ..ich hab jetzt nichts dagegen nach SLytherin zu gehen..die sind ganz nett. " sprudelte aus mir raus.  
  
"Das ist schÃ¶n...Kery da wartet eine Eule fÃ¼r dich ." sagte sie und duetete auf sei. " Hey das ist Merlin." " von wemist den die eule?" fragte meien mum intressiert. " Ah das geht dich ncihts an." sagte ich und grinste ich nahm die eule mit hoch und las den brief.  
  
P.S Jetzt kommen breife von Draco und Kerynice.  
  
Hi kery,  
  
wie gehst dir? Mir gehts nicht so gut. wieso? weil du weg bist. Es ist hier in Hogwarts jetzt sehr langweilig. Was machst du so..ich weiss du bist ebstimmt erst eben angekommen aber naja ich konnt nicht anders...was ich dich fargen wollt krieg ich villeicht ein Foto von dir ? ALs ich mach dann mal schluss  
  
Freundliche GrÃ¼ÃŸe  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hi Draco,  
  
MIr gehts gut, Geh jetzt wieder heir uaf die Muggelschule.Echt langweilig, zum gegensatz zu Hogwarts. Nein es ist nicht schlimm das du jetzt schon schreib ..ich hab dich auch schon vermisst ..ist echt blÃ¶d das wir uns jetzt nur breife scherbn. Ja ich kann dir ein Foto schicken aber nur eins von Muggelfotoapart:) Das sich nicht bewegt. Ich schick es dir heute dazu. Ach was ich fragen wollt scheibst du immer am ende Freundliche grÃ¼ÃŸe?? Echt komisch so steif.. dachte du schreibst was anderes..weiss ja net villeicht scheibst du immer so ..egal.  
  
Bye Kerynice Sape  
  
  
  
Hi Kery,  
  
Ja ich schreib immer so aber wenns dir nicht gefÃ¤llt kann ich es Ã¤ndern. Also das foto ist echt schÃ¶n von dir . Willst du auch eins von mir ??  
  
Wieso dachetst du das ich was anders drunter schreibe? Bei uns ist es auch langweilig...Gryffindor fÃ¼hrt zur zeit mit den Punkte und ich glaub wir werden nur 2. Echt blÃ¶d. Das Ã¤ndert sich bestimmt wenn du kommst . Weisst du wo du eigentlich hin kommst?? Was ich dich noch fargen wollt, bist du ReinblÃ¼tig?? Wie heisst dein dad udn deine mum? Also cu  
  
In liebe Draco Malfoy -- dachtest du das ich das schreibe*g*  
  
  
  
Hi Draco,  
  
Ja ich dachte das du das schreibst.Hat dein Kuss nichts gezÃ¤hlt? FÃ¼r mich schon , ich find dich echt sÃ¼ÃŸe. Ich wÃ¼rd gern ein Foto von dir haben. Ah wo du mich an Gryffindor erinnerst ich muss den ganzen Sommer mit diese Hermine verbrineg iii..ich kann die einfach nicht leiden dei ist so ein richtiger strebe und diesem Ron kann sie uach net sagen das sie in ihn verliebt sit echt blÃ¶d.  
  
ICh glaub ich komm nach Slytherin....meien Eltern waren auch ihn Slytherin. Also meien mum heisst: Fleur Sape..aber wie mein vater heisst das weiss ich net . ICh ahbihn nie kennen gelernt . Ah was du mit reinblÃ¼tig meist ..ja ich bin ReinblÃ¼tig meine mum udn mein dad sind beie Magisch:) WÃ¤re es chlimm wenn nicht ?? Und du ?? Wie heissen den deine eltern?  
  
In liebe Kerynice- hast du das gedacht das ich es schreibe?*gg*  
  
  
  
Hi Kery,  
  
Doch der Kuss hat mir gezÃ¤hlt...ich liebe dich ..ja du hast richtig gelsen ich liebe dich ...entlich hab ich dir es gesagt. Ich fidn dich auch sehr sÃ¼ÃŸe. Aber ich verstehe nichtw as du an mir findest ?? ICh bin doch net sÃ¼ÃŸe und ich bin ziemlich arrogant!?!?!  
  
Ja meine Eltern sind Beide ReinblÃ¼tig ..kennst du nicht Luciver Malfoy und Narzissa Malfoy.. ah ja ich hab vergessen vor ostern hast du nicht mal gewusst das es hogwarts gibt..mensch bin cich vergesslcih. Nein es wÃ¤re nicht schlimm wenn du nicht reinblÃ¼tig wÃ¤rest. Ach ja ich hab meien Eltern mal gefragt ob sie diene mum kannten sie haben gesagt ja und ich hab gefragt mit wem sie den zusammen gewesen wÃ¤re und die haben gesagt halt dich fest mit SERVUES SNAPE...kannst du das glauben sie haben auch gesagt das sie dann ein kind bekommen haben udn es Kerynice gennant haben ..weisst du nciht das Snape dein vater ist ?? Das wunderet mich ..aber wieso deine "eltern" nicht mehr zusammen sind hat mir meine mum nicht verraten..weisst du es villeicht?? Wollt dich fragen ob ich dich villeicht besuchen kann ist ja jetzt sommerferien?  
  
In liebe Draco.-- doch ich hab gedachtd as du das schreibst;)  
  
Hi draco,  
  
Was mein vater ist SERVUES SNAPE..das wusste ich wircklcih nicht..ich hab eben mit meiner mum geredet und sie hat mir alles erzÃ¤hlt . Mein dad kommt nÃ¤chstets wochenende um alles zu klÃ¤ren .ich weiss aber net was?? Nein du kannst nicht kommen den ich fahre zu Hermine lernen .:( Also cu  
  
Kerynice  
  
Hi Kery,  
  
Das ist schade das ich nicht kommen kann.Dann sehen wir uns erst im Zug richtung Hogwarts...oder kÃ¶nnen wir uns in der Winkelgasse treffen? Bei mir ist es langweilig meine vater nervt , wir kreigen die ganze zeit Beusch echt blÃ¶d. Und bei dir ?? DU bist doch schon bei Hermine oder?  
  
In liebe Draco  
  
Hi Draco,  
  
Ja ich bin schon bei Hermine. Wir lernen den ganzen tag . Wenn nicht ZaubertrÃ¤nke machen dann irgendwas verwandeln sie nervt langsam. ODer sie erzÃ¤hl mir die ganze zeit von ROn oder Harry ..ich kann die einfach nicht leiden und am ende der ferien fahren wir zu denm ron fÃ¼r eine woche ...ich arme oder?? Ich glaub wir kÃ¶nnten usn da treffen..muss aber noh hermine fragen und ron udn harry ob sie nichts dagegen haben ...*gg*  
  
In liebe Kery  
  
  
  
Hi Kery,  
  
tut mir leid das ich erst jetzt schreibe war viel zu tun..muste die hausaufgabe fÃ¼r die schule machen ...ist hermine wircklich so dschlimm ..sag ihr wenn sie so weiter macht dann kreigt sie es mit mir zu tun..*gg* sag das lieber net sonst denken sie was...  
  
ja wir kÃ¶nnten usn dann in der winkelgasse treffen wenn du willst oder?  
  
In Liebe Kery  
  
  
  
Hi Draco,  
  
sorry das ich auch erst so spÃ¤ter zurÃ¼ck schreiben ..durfte huete nach Hause fahren ..hermine ist zu Ron udn Harry gefahren und da hat sie gesgat ob ich mit will..aber ich mÃ¼sste nicht mit da hab ich mein glÃ¼ck nicht fassen kÃ¶nnen und sagte das ich lieber nach Hause fahren will...und das wir uns villeicht dann am 28. august treffen kÃ¶nne...also ich wÃ¼rd mich gern mit  
  
dir am 28. in der winkelgasse treffen wenn du willst also ich warte auf eine antwort ..  
  
In liebe Kery  
  
Big Kiss *g*  
  
  
  
Hi Kery  
  
tschuldige meien schrift aber ich muss schnell machen weil wir noch bevor wir in die WInkelgasse fahren noch wo anders hin fahren..darf dir abe rnet sagen wohin ..also ich freu mich schon auf usner treffen ...am besten wi treffen uns bei Mr.Ollivander...deine eltern wissen bestimmt wer das ist .....also bis dann  
  
In liebe Draco  
  
Big Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
  
  
  
  
als ich den Brief bekam wollten wir gerade los zur winkelgasse. " Ma wer ist dieser Mr. Ollivander??" " Er ist der Zauberstab verkÃ¤ufer ..also gehen wir als erstes zu im okay?" " Ja, dort will ich mich mit Draco Malfoy treffen." "Draco Malfoy, der sohn von Lucius Malfoy?" " Ja der ist er ." " Wollte es nur mal wissen. Komm wir reisen heute mal mit Flohpulver. Dein Da wartet auf uns bei Mr. Ollivander. Entlich kamen wir in der WInkelgasse an. Mein da wartete schon bei Mr. Ollivander auf uns. Also gingen wir ddann zu Mr. Ollivander. Als wir entraten sag ich meine Da der sich mit eine sehr alten aber sehr nett aussehenden alten Mann unterhielt. Dann sagte Mr. Ollivander:" guten tag Mrs Sape. Habe gehofft das sie heute kommen. Mal sehen hier nehmen sie den," sagte er und Ã¼berreichte mir ein Stab. "Einhornhaar udn Stechpalme..Kiefer...13 Zoll. Schwingen sie ihn mal." Das tat ich dann auch auf einmal flog alles auf den Boden. " Nein, das ist er nicht." So ging es immer weiter . Ich glaub ich hab alle ZauberstÃ¤be im geschÃ¤ft ausprobiert als der letzte passte. " Weelahaar udn EinhorntrÃ¤ne...Eiche...11zolle...elegant...sehr biegsam. Eine sehr merwÃ¼rdige kobination..ich weiss aber ich hoffe das es jetzt der richtiger sein wird," sagte Mr. Ollivander und Ã¼berreichte ihn mir. Als ich ihn in die Hand nahm erglÃ¼hte ich ineinen hellen Licht, eine leichte brise lieÃŸ mir die Haare wehen. Mein stab war ganz weiÃŸ und er glitzlte leicht silber. "Das ist er," rief er und sagte denn Preis. Meine Ma bezahlte udn wir gingen, mit meienn dad, raus. Vor der TÃ¼r stand Draco,mit seinen vater. " EIne schÃ¶nen tag wÃ¼nsch ich dir Fleur und Servues . Lang nicht mehr gesehen. " " Ja da hast du recht Lucius. Lang nicht gesehen das ist dein Sohn," sagte meine ma und zeigte mit den Finger auf Draco. " Ja das ist er . Ist er nicht ein prÃ¤chtiger Kerl. Kommmt jetzt ins 5 SchÃ¼ljahr. Wie ich weiss wie du Kerynice oder irre ich mich?" " Nein , Mr Malfoy sie irren sich nicht ich komme auch in die 5 klasse aber ich weiss noch nicht in welches Haus ich komme." "Ich glaub ich weiss es . DU glaubst nach SLytherin wie deine Eltern." "da kÃ¶nnten sie recht haben. Aber ich vermute das ich villeicht nach Ravenclaw kommen kann den ich bin sehr fleiÃŸig udn das lernen macht mir irsingig spaÃŸ." Da kuckte Mr malfoy sehr kalt udn sagte. "Ravenclaw..das sind doch nur schwÃ¤chlinge.....Slytherin sind die besten. Oder Draco?" " Ja vater. Du hast recht," sagte draco mit eien sehr kalten stimme die mir ein schauer Ã¼ber den rÃ¼cken laufen lieÃŸ. "Draco hast du villeicht lust ein Eis essen gehen?", fragte ich ihn. " Vater darf ich?" " Ja Draco geh nur ich werde dann deine BÃ¼cher kaufen Fleur Servues kommt ihr mit?" "Bitte ma ich mÃ¶cht so gern ein bisschen mit draco reden. KÃ¶nnt ihr den auch mir dann meine BÃ¼cher holen?" "Okay Kerynice aber in einer studne treffen wir uns bei dm Neuen BesengeschÃ¤ft. Draco du weisst welchen ich meine oder?" Ja Mrs. Snape." " Ich bite nenn mich Mrs. Sape. nicht Snape..." " Ja , Mrs Sape es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht." "Macht nichts merk es dir nur."sagte meine ma udn lief hinter Meine dad udn Mr Malfoy hinterher. "Also was wollen wir machen Draco??" " Ich weiss das schon was. Komm mit.", sagte er udn ergriff meien hand udn zog mich die winkelgasse hinter sich her. " Wohin wollen wir draco? " "Nur in eine Stille ecke."sagte er lief dann nach links wo es aufeinmal sehr dunkeln udn kÃ¼hl wurde. Ich bekam angst udn fing an zu zittern, das merkte Draco udn er sagte. " DU musst keine angst haben. Ich bin bei dir." Dann blieb er stehen . " So jetzt sind wir da." " was du wolltest mich hier her bringen?" " Ja....ich will mit dir reden...udn mÃ¶chte nicht das jemande das hÃ¶rt." fing draco an zu stottern.  
  
" oh....du stotterst wieso das den ?"fragte ich udn fing an zu kcihern. Mein kichern hÃ¶rte auf als ihc sah was draco vor hatte. Er nahm mit in den arm udn kÃ¼sste mich . Ich erwiderte den Kuss, seine hand die jetzt noch auf meine rÃ¼cken lag ging ganz langsam meines PoÂ´s, immer schnell bis seine Hand an meine Po ankann . Er hielts ie dort und dan streichelte er leicht udn ihn. Ich dachte mir oh nein nicht mit mir . Und schubste ihn weg von mir. Er wollte was sagen ich jedoch hob meien hand udn gab ihm eine sehr starke Ohrfeige. Dann rannte ich in die richtung aus der wir gekommen waren . Hinter mir hÃ¶rte ich die stimmte von draco: " KERY BLEIB STEHEN ...WARTE AUF MICH !!!!!" Ich hÃ¶rte aber nicht auf zu renn ..ich hÃ¶hrte ich ihn hinter mir her rennen. Als ich wieder ind er WEInkelgasse ankam holte mich Draco ein. Als er ganz nah war packte er meine Handgelenk sehr grob. " Bleib doch stehen." " Nein las mich lso. Mit so einen Macho wie dir will ich nichts zutun haben." sgate ich udn drehte mich um um ihm noch eine Ohrfeige zu geben . Ich Schlufg aber nicht zu den aufeinmal stand zwischen uns Harry. Der sagte:" LAS SIE LOS. ODER DU KRIEG ES MIT MIR ZU TUN MALFOY." da lieÃŸ mich draco los. doch ich sah das er sehr traurig war. " Ah bleib doch bei den du Flittchen." sagte er. und bevor ich ihm eine Ohrfeige geben konnte hÃ¶rte ich es schon klateschen. " Das sagt du nicht noch einmal sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun hast du es verstaden MALFOY." hÃ¶rte ich die stimme von Hermine. Also sie hat ihm eine geflascht dachte ich und konnte kein grinsen unterdrÃ¼cken. " Wage das nicht noch einmal Schlammblut sonst setzt es was." saget er zu Hermine gewannt udn zu mir:" Komm wir mÃ¼ssen los unsere Eltern warten." Und er ging los. " Tut mir leid Freunde aber ich muss mit ihm gehen sonst komm ich nicht zu dem Neuen BesengeschÃ¤ft." " Wir verstehen wir shen usn dann im Zug nach Hogwarts okay. Sitzen wir dann in einen abteil?" fragte mich Hermine. " Ja,, hoffe ich aber ich glaub ich muss zu Draco das will bestimmt meine Mam und da." " Hey Kery wer ist den dein Vater udn deiner Mutter?"fragte Harry. " Ich glaub du kennst meine vater sehr sehr gut und kannst ihn nicht leiden....."kaum hate ich den satz beawntortet wusste er wenn ich meinte. " Was dien vater ist Prof. Snape. Du heisst doch Sape udn nicht ...oh wie dumm das n ist einfach weg gemacht worde hab ich recht?" "Ja hast du Harry." "komm entlich Kerynice unsere eltern warten."rief Draco mit einen kalten stimme. " Ich komme schon Draco . ICh muss hier nur noch was klÃ¤ren." sagte ich zu Draco gewannt dun redet dann weiter zu Harry. " Und meine Mum ist Fleur Sape...." "DIE BERÃœHMTE AURORIN FLEUR SAPE." unterbrach mich Hermine. "Ja das ist sie." " Darf ich mit kommen und diene mutter kennen lernen Kerynice?" "Hm...ich hab nichts dagegen wenn du Lucius Malfoy aushÃ¤lst udn Noch den da." Sagte ich und zeigte mit einen finger hinter mich. " Ich wÃ¼rd sogar noch mehr aushalten um die berÃ¼hmte Mr. Spae kenen zu lernen . Harry ron wen ihr wollt kÃ¶nnt irh mit kommen .." Sgate hermine. " Okay wir lassen euch beide MÃ¤dels leiber nicht mit diesen Macho allein." sagte ron udn grinste mich an. " Ok." sagte ich udn wir gingen los. Aufmal sah ich das Ron , hermines hand nahm. Also hat Hermine es entlich ron gesgat ode randers rum.. Ist das schÃ¶n..Nur ich hab kein freund...dachte ich udn wurde traurig...draco wieso musstets du das nur machen deswegen muss ich dich mal wieder hassen. "Hey nicht trÃ¤umen Kerynice" sagte Harry und schubste mich leicht. " Oh entschuldige aber ich hab gerade an ..." " An wenn? Doch net an diesen Macho Draco?" " Nein...an meinen Dad. ob er nicht aufflippt wenn er die und euch zwei sieht." " Na und er kann uns ja noch net punkte abziehen oder?" sagte Harry und alle fingen an zu lachen. " Das sind sie," rief ich udn zeigte mit einen Finger zu ein kleinen gruppe. " Mam dad ...hier bin ich ." " Kerynice wieso bist du nicht mit Draco gekommen?" ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. " Das ist meien schuld Mr. Sape ich bin einfach los geranntw eil wir keine zeit mehr hatten udn da hab ich sie wohl verloren." "Ja da hat draco recht ..udn als ich ihn verloren hab ..traf ich Harry hermine udn ron. die brachten mich dann hire her.", sagte ich und zwinkerte Ihnen zu. " Ja udn als ich hÃ¶rte das ihre mutter Fleur Sape ist konnte ich einfahc nicht anders und musst sie sehen Mrs. Sape.", sagte hermine und fing an zu lachen. So stecke sie alle zu lachen an auÃŸer Draco, Mr. Malfoy udn mein Dad. Als ich das sah hÃ¶rte ich auf zu lachen udn sagte: " Mum dad ich will ein neuen besen und ich glaub das hermine gern ein autogrammvon dir haben will ma." "Oh gern ghib ich dir ien autogramm Hermine." da reichte hermine meine ma ein foto von ihr und ein stift. " Was soll ich drauf schreben?" "Am besten An Hermine von wenn ich bitte kann Fleur Sape." " Ja das geht." sagte sie udn unterschrieb MIt FÃœR HERMINE IN LIEBE FLEUR SAPE.  
  
Das fand ich sehr nett von meine mum . Hermine war ganz aus dem hÃ¤usen. " Danke Mrs. Sape. Ich hoffe wir werden usn mal wieder sehen . WIr mÃ¼ssen nÃ¤mlich los. Rons mum wertet auf uns im Tropfenden Kessel." Als cu Kery bis dann im Zug." Sagte alle und verabscheidet sich. Dann gingn wir , mit Draco udn Mr. Malfoy, in den BesengeschÃ¤ft rein. " Gute wir mÃ¶chte einen besen fÃ¼r die junge dame hier." sagte mein dad. "WElche klasse?" " Klasse 1." "Also einer der besten udn teuresten wÃ¼nschen sie?" "ja." "Da haben wir die neuen FEUERBLITZE aber der passt mehr zu ihnen junger herr." sagte der VerkÃ¤ufer zu Draco. "Dad ich mÃ¶chte ein FEUERBLITZE." "Gut packen sie mir einen ein mr. und ein Besenpflege-set." "Ja gewiss Mr. Malfoy."sagte de VerkÃ¤ufer udn verschwand fÃ¼r minten nach hintern udn kam dann mit eien pÃ¤cken raus. " Bitte schÃ¶n das macht 367 Galleonen, 45 Knuts und 12 Sickel." " Hier der rest ist fÃ¼r sie.", sagte Mr malfoy kÃ¼hl. " Also komme wir wieder zu ihnen kleien dame also wir hÃ¤tten da auch noch die ganz neustens Besen darf wÃ¤re mal der JUBO 67...UNIVERSIUM 2002...und noch zu gute letzt der beste der besten der Veela 9000. Das ist einer der ersten dieser Firma.Welchen wollen sie mrs.?" "dÃ¼rfte ich mir sie mal ansehen udn mir sie dann aussuchen." Ja gewiss Mrs. Sape." sgate er udn verschwand hinten. Er kam dann mit drei Besen raus. "Das ist der JUBO 67." sagte er udn zeigete auf einen sehr schlichten besen." nein den will ich nciht." sagte ich und sachute mir schon den nÃ¤chsten an. Der war schon ein bisschen beser aber der gefiel mir nicht. "Das ist der UNIVERSIUM 2002." "nein danke..das ist auch nichts fÃ¼r mich." sagte ich udn dann hielt der VerkÃ¼fe mir den letzte hin .. Der war wie mein Zauberstab weiÃŸ udn glitzlte silber. als ich ihn sah und rief:" DAS IST ER ICH FIND ICH SUPER... DEN NEHMEN ICH , der wird zu meinen zauberstab passen." "Ich weiss nicht Mrs ob ihr Vater ihn sich leisten kann...den er Kostetet 3500 Galleonen. Den er ist der einzigste der auf dem Mark ist und er bleibt auch der einzigste." "Den kann ich mir noch grade so leisten."sagte meien vater mit spÃ¶ttiger stimmer. Also bekam ich den Besen dann gingen wir und verabschiedeten uns von Draco udn Mr. Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
4. Kapitel  
  
  
  
Ein tag spÃ¤ter kam ein Brief von Draco in dem Stand:  
  
Hi Kerynice,  
  
Ich will mich fÃ¼r mein benehmen gestern entschuldigen. Du hattest das recht mich Macho zu nennen, ich jedoch nicht Flittchen. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, ich war einfach einversÃ¼chtig als ich sah wie du glÃ¼cklich warst als auf einmal Harry zwischen uns stand. Es war auch dein recht mir eine Ohrfeige zu gebn,die ich noch spÃ¼hre, und die man noch sehen kann. Ich hoffe das du meine entschuldigung an nimmst udn das wir gemeinsam nach Hogwarts reisen werde. Ich meine in einen abteil.  
  
Mit freundlichen GrÃ¼ÃŸen Draco Malfoy  
  
Als ich das las fing ich an zu weinen....ein junge wegen mir einversÃ¼chtig ....und noch dazu wegen harry ....ich liebe doch nur draco ..das weiss er oder?....dachte ich udn fing an ein brief zu schreiben.  
  
  
  
Lieber Draco,  
  
Jetzt verstehe ich dich wieso du auf einmal so komisch warst. Du warst einfersÃ¼chtig. Aber das ist kein Grund mich FLITTCHEN zu nennen. Es war auch nicht mein recht die Macho zu nennen . Ich will mich auch bei dir entschuldigen udn nehme deine Entschuldigung an . Ich hoffe aber dass das was in der Gasse passiert ist nie ..ich sagen NIE wieder passiert..versprech mir das bitte morgen im zug. Ich freue mich schon dich zu sehen. Leider kann ich nicht bei dir im Abteil sein , den ich hab schon Hermine , Ron und Harry versprochen zu ihnen zu kommen. Ich kann ja mal vorbei schauen oder du wirst dich zusammen reisen udn wirst mit uns ein abteil teilen. Also Ã¼berleg es dir gut den ich will dir nur eins sagen du und Die GRYFFINDOR-Bande wie du sie nennst seit meien Freunde also ... ich vertrag euch oder ......  
  
bye kerynice  
  
als ich den brief schriebe tropften ein paar trÃ¤nen auf das pergament. So das ein paar stellen sich verschmierte ich hatte jedoch keine lust den brief neu zu schreiben udn rief lulu zu mir. "Alte sÃ¼ÃŸe lulu bringst du den Brief bitte so schnell wie mÃ¶glich zu draco du weisst ja wo sien Haus liegt." Lulu kniff michj leicht in die hand, als sie mich verstand. Als lulu weg war legte ich mich ins Bett udn schlief in nu ein.  
  
Morgens mussten wir sehr frÃ¼h ausstehen. Als ich runter gang um was zu frÃ¼hstÃ¼cken kam mir mein Dad , aus dem Bad, entgegegn. Was macht der den hier ..mÃ¼sste der nicht lÃ¤ngst weg sein . Der hat hier Ã¼bernahcten sag mir nicht das es zwischen meiner mum udn ihm wieder alles bessert. er grÃ¼ÃŸte mich noch ganz verschlafen."Morgen mein kleines. Sag deiner mum das ich auch gleich unten bin." " Ja mach ich." sagte ich verdutzt udn lief so schnell ich konnte in die KÃ¼che. Doort war meine Mum udn machte frÃ¼hstÃ¼ck auf dem Tisch standen 3 teller. "Mum was macht dad denn hier?" "Der wollt nicht gleich wieder weg, da hab ich ihm angeboten das er in usnerm GÃ¤stezimmer schlafen kann. Und naja er bringt dich mit mir zum Zug udn dasnn Assperiert er nach Hogmeads udn von dort lÃ¤uft er anch Hogwarts." "SchÃ¶n freu ich mich schon." "Und dein dad will ncoh mit dir reden bevor wir los fahren." " Okay." sagte ich und fing an zu frÃ¼hstÃ¼cken nach 10 minuten kam mein dad in die KÃ¼che. Er frÃ¼hstÃ¼ckte erst mal udn dann fing er an zu reden: "Kerynice ich bitte dich das du mich in Hogwarts Prof. Snape nennst und nicht dad. Und erzÃ¤hl keine das ich dein Dad bin, sonst denken sie das ich dich bevorzugen werde." "Aber wieso?" " Das ist halt so bitte mach das." "Werd ich aber harry, ron udn Hermine udn draco wissen es doch." "Ja denen musst du sagen das sie sich nicht verplappeln sollen." "Okay ich sag es ihnen heute im Zug." So endete unser gesprÃ¤ch udn vwir packten unsere sieben sachen ein udn fuhren los richtung London.  
  
  
  
5 Kapitel  
  
  
  
In London angekommen, liefen wir gleich zu Bahnhofe. Wir gingen zum gleis 9 udn 10. Doch auf meinen Fahrschein stand Gleis 9 3/4. das wunderte mich. Als ich nicht mehr weiter wusste erblickte ich Ron mit seiner familien, Harry udn Hermine. "RON HARRY HERMINE HIER BIN CIH", rief ich Ã¼ber den ganzen Gleis. Als sie sich umdrehten lief ich gerade auf sie zu . Sie freuten sich sehr mich zu sehen. "Na entlich , wir dachten schon du kommst nicht mehr."sagte Ron. "Denkst du ich laus ecuh allein mit dem ganzen SpaÃŸ.??" "Ist doch super das du schon da bist ...eben ist gerade Draco durch gegangen..", sagte Hermine. " Wo durch gegangen??", fragte ich verwirrt. "Na zum gleis 9 3/4."antwortete Hermine. " Ab wie und wo?" "hier durch diese wand , du musst keine Angst haben. geh du dann am besten als erste ich komm dann anch udn dann kommen die zwei Kaotten nach uns.Okay?" " okay aber..." "Nichts aber."sagte hermine und packte mich und zog mich richtung wand. Als wir immer nÃ¤he an die Wand kammen schloss ich meine augen. Auf einmal waren wir durch die Wand durch und standen auf einen sehr lebendigen Gleis. "Hermien wir sind durch die Wand gelaufen wie geht das?" " hmm..das weiss ich selber nichta ber ich glaub es ist Zauberei.." sagte Hermine und fing an zu lachen. Als die anderen kammen udn Hermine es ihnen erzÃ¤hlte fingen sie uach zu lachen an ....ich lachte mit den es war sehr lustig. " ALLES ANSTEIGEN DER ZUG FÃ„HRT IN WENIGEN MINUTEN AB.", kam eine stimme Ã¼ber den ganzen Gleis. "Cu mum , cu Prof. Snape wir sehen usn dann in Hogwarts." " Meine kleine Kery , pass auf dich auf und ihr passt bitte auf sie auf."rief meine mum uns noch hinterher weil wir schon zum zug liefen um einzusteigen. Im zug drin ware noch voller als auf dem Bahngleis. Jedes abteil war voll. Wir liefen durch den ganzen Zug bis wir am ende an kammen und ein freies abteil bekammen. Als wir usn setzten kam gerade die SÃ¼ÃŸigkeitenverkÃ¤uferin und fragte uns: " Wollt ihr was sÃ¼ÃŸes?" "Ja, aber ich kenn mich nicht mit dem geld aus." sagte ich ein bisschen sÃ¼chtern. " Das macht nichts was willst du ?" "Hmm..in nehme 10 schockofrÃ¶sche udn eine packung NilstÃ¤ngel." "Das macht 3 Knuts." "Freunde ist das ein Knut??" " Ja, und das auch " sagte hermine. " Also hier haben sie 5 knuts den rest kÃ¶nnen sie behalten." "oh wie lieb von dir mein kleines." sagte sie udn war schon weg.  
  
"Also ich mÃ¶chte jetzt mal kucken wo Draco ist." "was du willst zu diesen MACHO??" rief Harry ganz entsetzt. " Ja , und er ist kein Macho.WEnn du wÃ¼sstest. also ich geh dann mal, bis spÃ¤ter." sagte ich und ging raus. ICh lief von abteil zu abteil konnte aber draco nicht fidnen als es mri zu bunt war fragte ich einfach ein mÃ¤dchen das sehr nett aus sahen. "hi, kannst du mir villeicht weiter helfen??" " Es kommt drauf an bei was." " iCh suche jemanden ." " Und wenn?" Draco Malfoy." "Den findest du im abteil 456, mit der slytherin-gang. Du bist neu hier oder?" "ja , bin ich . ICh heisse Kerynice Sape. udn du ?" "ich bin Nan Pol." "Sehr angenehm, udn in welchen haus bist du Nan?" " Ich bin in Ravenclaw, aber hab auch sehr viele freunde aus slytherin. Deswegen weiss ich immer wo sie stecken." sagte sie und grinste. " Das ist toll kommst du mit , ich will dann mal zu draco gehen." " Ja , ich wollt gerade zu Pansy gehen. die mÃ¼sste auch da sein" Also gingen wir in richtung des abteil 456. als wir immer nÃ¤he kammen wurde es immer lauzte man hÃ¶rte wie mÃ¤dchen kicherten udn jungs lachten. als wir am Abteil ankamen machte Nan die TÃ¼r auf. " Hi leute. wie gehts? Ich hab da was fÃ¼r dich mit gebracht Draco." sagte Nan. ICh sah ihn noich net den sie stand vor mir . Als ich sie wegtrat sag ich wie ein MÃ¤dchen auf dem SchoÃŸ von Draco sas und er sein arm um ihr teile hatte. Dann erkannt ich das mÃ¤dchend das war Pansy Parkinson. als Draco mich sah ersracker . " Wie kannst du nur du mieser MACHO. Und ich hab gegelaubt das deine Entschuldigung war ist . Hau ab , bleib wo der Pfeffer wÃ¤scht." rief ich udn fing an zu weinen. Dann lief ich weg. Ich hÃ¶rte hinter mir schritte das konnte nur draco sein, der hinter mir her lief. Auf einmal oackte mich etwas an der Hand und zog mich in ein Leersabteil. " Kery bitte hÃ¶re mir zu bitte", sagte draco. " Nein ich werde dir nicht zu hÃ¶ren . Das war das letzte mal das du mich so verletzte hast." "Ich hab doch nichts gemacht.." "nichts gemacht da saÃŸ ein mÃ¤dchen auf deinen schoÃŸ, um genau zu nehemn es war pansy Parkinson. Und du hattest dein Arm um ihre taile udn du sagst du hast nichts gemacht. Wenn du mal nichts gemacht hast dann pfeiffen woll schweine." "BITTE ES TUT MIR LEID. Sie hat sich einfach auf mich gesetzt bevor du kamst und damit si enet runetrfÃ¤llt hab sich sie um die taile genommen .aber hab ihr gesagt sie soll runter., Sie hat dann nur gesat noch eine minuten dann geh ich runter. udn da kamst du mit nan rein...oh ich bin total doof,sagte draco udn schlug sich an den kopf," nan hat doch hellseherischekrÃ¤fte udn so.und Pansy auch. Sie kÃ¶nnen ind en Gedanken reden auch wenn sie auseinandern sind. Nan hat Pansy gesagt das du kommst und da hat pansy sich auf meine schoiÃŸ gesetzt udn dann kamst du mit Nan rein.. Oh meien kleine armer Kery. Vertraue nie Nan und Pansy sie sind sehr hiterlistig." "hiterlistig ich dacht das nur Slytherins hiterlinistig sind." "Nan udn pansy sind Slytheringirls." "Nan hat mir aber gesagt..." " das sie in Ravenclaw ist?" " ja.." "Das stimmt, nicht ganz. Den sie war ihre erstens jahre , ich glaub 1-3 in Ravenclaw und jetzt seit der 4 ist sie in Slytherin weil sie sehr hiterlistig ist. Leider sag ich . Leider ich kann sie nicht leiden." " Ich auch nicht. Draco es tut mir leid. Das ich glaubte das du ..." ich konnte nicht zuende sprechen den Draco kÃ¼sste mich ..ich erwiderte den kuss. Auseinmal ging die AbteiltÃ¼r auf und Harry stand in der TÃ¼r. Er sah sehr erschreckt aus. "Sorry wollte nicht einfach rein platzen..." Fing harry an zu sprechen. als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte antwortete ich :" Du ahst nicht gestÃ¶rt wollten gerade zu dir kommen.." log ich .  
  
"ICh wollt nru bescheid sagen das wir gleich da sind. In ca. 15 minuten." "Danke, Harry ...ich komme schon mit Draco." "ja wir warten du weisst wo wir sind?" "ja" sgate ich und harry ging. " Mensch das ist ja ein wudner er hat mir nichts fieses gesgat , kannst du mir es erklÃ¤ren ??"  
  
"Eigentlich schon aber ich sag es nicht. also komm wir gehen ." "okay, aber eins will ich jetzt noch wissen." "und dsa wÃ¤re?" "WIllst du mit mir gehen??" Ich konnte nicht anders und wurde verlegen. " Du willst mit mri gehen?" "ja kerynice , nur mit dir ich liebe dich ." "Also wenn das so ist. Ja ich will mit dir gehen ." sagte ich und draco kÃ¼sste mich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6. Kapitel  
  
  
  
In Hogwarts angekommen, liefen alle in den Festraum, jedoch mich hielt Prof. McGogel auf. "Du kommst mit den !. KlÃ¤ssern rein, udn dann ruft ich dich als letzte auf und du setzt auch den hut auf , verstanden Mrs. Sape?" " Ja, Prof. McGonngel." dann lieÃŸ sie mich los udn ging voraus. erst jetzt bemerkte ich das neben mir ein haufen 1. KlÃ¤sse standen die mich neugerg an schauten. "WIR GEHEN JETZT ALLE IN DEN FEST SAAL WO IHR ALLE DEN SPRECHENDEN HUT AUFSETZT."sagte Prof. McG. Und Prof. McG lief die , jetzt, offene TÃ¼r in den Festsaal. Wir liefen ihnen hinterher. Als wir zweischen den Tischen durchgingen sah ich das Ron, Harry udn Hermine ein platz frei hielten, aber auch draco hielt ein platz frei. Hoffentlich enttÃ¤usche ich keine , dachte ich mri udn lief hinter der ganzen horder 1. KlÃ¤sser. Vorne angekommen sah ich alle Lehrer, ganz links Porf. Flittwick dann eine frau die ich nicht kenne und dann kam men noch ein paar und dann meien Varer Servues Snape. als ich ihn ansah zwinkerte er mir ganz leich zu das es keine bemerkt , nur ich. Neben meine Vater , war ein platz frei ich glaub da sitz Prof. McG. Und dann kam Prof. Dumbledore, der schulleiter. Dann kamen noch ein paar lehrer udn Hagrid, den hab ich letztens kurz kenengerlernt . Prof. Dumbledore fing an zu sprechen:  
  
"LIEBE SCHÃœLER UDN SCHÃœLERIN WIEDER BEGINNT EIN NEUES SCHULJAHR; WIE IHR WISST BIN ICH KEIN GUTER REDENER:" als er das sagte fingen alle an zu lachen. "ALSO ICH WÃœNSCH EUCH NOCH EIN GUTEN APPETTI UDN NACH DEM ESSEN SAG ICH EUCH NOCH ETWAS; ABER ERST KOMMT DIE AUSWAHL DRAN, PROF: MCG SI EKÃ–NNEN ANFANGEN." "ALSO WENN ICH EUCH AUFRUFE KOMMT IHR NACH VORNE UND ZIEHT DIESEN HUT AUF ER WIRD EUCH IN EURE HAUS AUSWÃ„HLEN; ALSO BEGINNEN WIR.  
  
"Jasna Ware." sie kam nach vorne udn setzte den hut auf. Es dauert nur paar sekunde udn der hut rief:"HUFFELPUFF:" ein ganz links tich fing an zu klatschen. Das ging so weiter bis nur noch ich udn noch zwei da standen. " Maike Grund." "GRYFFINDOR" und al letztes :" KEVIN LAN." bei ihm dauerte es nicht mal ein esekudne udn der Hut rief. "RAVENCLAW." erst jetzt bemerkte ich das neben mir noch ein MÃ¤dchen stand das nicht zu den Erst KlÃ¤ssern gehÃ¶rete. Sie War so groÃŸ wie ich , lange blonde Harre und grÃ¼ne augen. Sie war irgendwie das gegenteil von mir. Und das fand ich echt blÃ¶d. Sie hatte nicht mal ein schwarzen umhang an sondern eine schwarze leder hose und ein enganliegendes top. Jede JUnge schaute sie an. Ich dagegen sah aus wie ein MÃ¤dchen vom Lande, Ich trug eine normale hose und ein ganz normale bluese auf der stand kiss me, und ich trug wie es sich gehÃ¶rte ein Schwarzen umhang, aber noch ohne inen Wappen meines Hauses.Diese Ã¤hnliche Madonne kam vor mir dran. "Anastacia Selena Hooch." was das ist die tochter von Madam Hooch ....das glaub ich nicht. Sie trat vor und zog den hut an ...der brauchte nicht lang und entschied sich wo sie hingerhÃ¶rt udn rief:" GRYFFINODR."  
  
dann kam ich , ich war sehr aufgeregt, alle wurde ganz still als Prof. McG mich auf rief. "KERYNICE SAPE." Ich ging vor udn zog den hut auf, auf einmal hÃ¶rte ich eine stimme ihn meien ohr. " Hmm....wo soll ich den rein stecken du passt Ã¼beralle rein..es kann doch nicht sein das...nein..oder doch...du wÃ¼rdest nach Ravenclaw passen..was meinst du ...?" "Nein, ich bin ziemlich faul." "das schon aber du bist sehr schlau..aber du hast recht du passt nicht nach Ravenclaw ..villeicht Huffelpuff nein da findest du keien freunde...oder nein doch net...aber villeicht Gryffindor...du bist sehr mutig udn tapfer stimmst?" " Ja das stimmt." antwortete ich dem hut und dachte mir hoffentlich hÃ¶rt keien was der hut sagt. " "hmmm..aber Gryfindor passt nicht zu dir du hast viel zu wenig mut fÃ¼r Gryffindor ...nach slytherin kann ich dich auch nicht stecken dazu bist du zu gut....also was soll ich mit dir machen ich glaub ich hab doch recht du bist die...nein das darf ich nicht sagen wo soll ich dich den stecken, wohin willst du den ?" "ich? Ich hab in Gryffinodr und Slytherin freunde also kann ich mich nicht entscheiden , ich glaub aber das ich gern nach slytherin will weil ich daa glaub ich besser rein passe den ich bin manchmal sehr gemein oder sag ich Ã¶fters.." " Ja du hast, erst jetzt hab ich gemerkt das du sehr viel DUnklesblut in dir hast ,eins wil ich dir nur sagen, forsche nie nach wieso ich nicht wusste wo ich dich hinstecken soll? udn sag es keine hast du verstanden?" "Ja hab ich ich bin doch nicht blÃ¶d." " nein dsa bist du nicht ...laÃŸ uns nicht streiten ich erlÃ¶se dich .....SLYTHERIN." rief er das letzte wort laut. Ich glaub das ich mindestnes 15 auf dem hocker saÃŸ. Als er der Hut es rief das ich nach slytherin kam sahen mich alle in bisschen finster an aus die Slytherins die jubelten udn klatschen udn riefen: "WIR HABEN SAPE WIR HABEN SAPE." ich wusste nicht wieso sie das riefen mir was egal. als ich den Hut abnahm , ging ich dann zum Tisch der Slytherins udn setzte mich zu Draco. " Ich habs gewusst das du ein Slytherin-girl bist..meine sÃ¼ÃŸe." flÃ¼sterte er mir zu udn gab mir ein kuss auf meine backe. Ich wurde ganz rot den alle sahen das. Jetzt sah ich das auf einmal essen da war und mein Magen meldete sich wie auf kommando. Ich nahm mir aber nicht so viel wie die anderen ich aÃŸ nur ein bisschen salat und ein WÃ¼rtschen. als draco das sah , der alles auf seinen teller hatte, das ich nur das aÃŸ frug mich: "Bist du krank oder willst du mir hier verhungern..nimm dir soviel du willst." " Nein, danke ich bin satt." "was von dem klein bisschen. Ãœbertreib nicht." "Sorry , ich kann nicht mehr sonst wird der da zu dick." sagte ich und zeigte mit einen finger auf meinen bauch. Da fing Draco an zu lachen." Der soll dick werde ich dachte schon du bist MagersÃ¼chtig, du kannst ein bisschen zu nehmen." "Ich und MagersÃ¼chtig ich glaub du tickst nicht mehr richtig?!!"sagte ich udn zeigte ihm ein vogel. Als alle gegessen haben fing Prof. Dumbledore wieder an zu reden: "DAS SICH SCHON ALLE GEWÃ„SSERT UDN GESTÃ„RKT HABEN . WILL ICH EUCH ETWAS SAGEN, ES HABEN SICH BESTIMMT VIELE GEWUNDERT WIESO Anastacia Selena HOOCH UND KERYNICE SAPE SO ALT SIND UDN ERST JETZT ZU UNS KOMMT. ICH ERZÃ„HL ES EUCH SIE WOHNEN IN NEW YORK WO EIGENTLICH DUMSTRANG ZUSTÃ„NDIG IST ; ER HAT SIE ABER VERGESSEN UND ALS ER DAS BEMERKT HATTE ER KEIN PLATZ MEHR BEI SICH UDN DESWEGEN HAT ER MICH GEBETEN DAS ICH SIE AUFNEHME; ICH SAGTE ZU UND JETZT SIEHT IHR WANN SIE ERST GEKOMMEN SIND, PROF. MCG. HATT SIE DIE JAHR VERGSSEN WEIL SIE NICHT IM BUCH STAND BIS IHR WIEDER EINFIEL DAS DA JA JEDES JAHR ZWEI LEUTE FÃ„LLTEN ALSO DAS IST DIE GESCHICHTE. UND WAS ICH NOCH SAGEN WILL MRS. SAPE IST VERFÃœGT IN ALLE GEMEINDSCHAFTSRÃ„UME ZU GEHEN; DAMIT IHR DAS WISST: SIE WIRD FÃœR SLYTHRIN PUNKTE SAMMELN UND IN SLYTHERIN ; WENN SIE WILL; IN DER QUEDDITSCHMANSCHAFTSPIELEN ABER IHR UNTERRICHT WIRD SIE MIT GRYFFINODR HABEN; DAS IST ALLES WAS ICH EUCH SAGEN WOLLTE UND NOCH WAS WIE JEDES JAHR IST ES VERBOTEN IN DEN VERBOTENWALD ZU GEHN: Schlaft gut ." Als er mit der rede endete standen alle auf udn gingen ihn ihre GemeindschaftsrÃ¤ume. Da erblickte ich Ron. "RON RON RON:" rief ich der aber hÃ¶rte mich nicht . da zog ich meinen zauberstab raus udn hielt in an meien hals udn sagte:HALLOSTUD. und meien stimmte wurde laute wie eine megaphon. wo ich den spruch kannte , keine anung der fiel mir auf einmal eiin. udn ich rief noch mal : "RON RON RON RON". Da hÃ¶rte er mich und kam zu mir gelaufen. Da sagte ich nru noch singsang udn meine stimmte war wie vorher. "Hallo kerynice wie gehts dir?? Echts chade das du nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen bist, hast wolle doch merh slytherin blut als du dachtest?" "Ja leider ich wÃ¤re sehr gern zu euch gekommen,zu mindestens darf ich zu euch in den gemeindschaftsraum udn mit euch unterricht haben. Wo ist den Hermine?" "Ah die die ist bestimmt schon an unsere gemeindschaftstÃ¼r , sie ist diese jahr usnere VERTRAUNGSSCHÃœLERIN. Ist das nicht toll. Ich find das zum kotzen sie wird keien zeit fÃ¼r mich haben." "meinst du , weisst du wie das passwort ist zu euch??" "hmm.jakomm her ich sag es dir ins ohr."saget er udn dann beugte ersich zu mir runter udn flÃ¼sterte. :"Hermine." " Das ist aber ulkig. echt komisch aber leicht zu merken . Hat es hermien selber auss gesucht?" " ja hat sie udn bald kommt ein neues dran udn ich glaub ich weisss schon wie es heissen wird.Weisst du eure passtwort ?" "Hmm..ja obwohl es mir keine sagte ich weiss auch net ich weiss es einfach..es heisst DieErbinDer4HÃ¤user." das flÃ¼sterte ich. "Komsich sowas gab es noch nie. Ich finds lustig aber echt misch wieso es nicht zb Der Erbe von Slytherin heisst wen nirh slytherins seit, egal ich bin jetzt sehr sehr mÃ¼de und ich geh dann mal in mein Haus. Wir sehen uns morgen . CU " sgate ron udn gab mir ein Kuss auf die backe udn war schon weg. aufeinmal stand hinter mir eine groÃŸe gestallt hÃ¤tte ich nicht das parfÃ¼me meines dads erkannt , hÃ¤tte ich total angst bekommen. also drehte ich mich um udn sagte mit ganz zuckersÃ¼ÃŸen stimmt. " Was mÃ¶chten sie Prof. Snape?" "Das sie gefÃ¤lligst in ihr Gemeindschaftsraum gehen Mrs. Sape."sagte sehr kalt. Ich war den ton gewohnt ich wusste das er es nur machte danmit keine dachte das er mich irgendwie mochte, wie mochte ich meien liebte als tochter. "Ja, prof. Snape ich wÃ¼rd gern gehen aber ich weiss nicht mehr wo er ist." " "Nicht wissen wo dein gemeindschaftraum ist aber hier rumlungern das gibt gleich 5 punkte minus fÃ¼r slytherin." sagte er und ging vorasu ich wusste das die punkte nicht abgezogen wÃ¼rden. Ich lief ihm die ganze zeit hinter her bis wir wieder mal an einer RÃ¼stung vorbei kamenm, blieb er stehen . "Weisst du ds Passwort?" "hmm..ja DieErbinder4HÃ¤user." und die rÃ¼stung wich weg. "Woher weisst du das?" "Weiss ich nicht." Sagte ich udn gab meine dad noch ein kuss , nur weil keine in der nÃ¤he wahr.und lief in den gemeindschaftsraum ich hÃ¶rte noch hinter mir ." Aber Kerynice.....:" Doch ich kerte nicht um. Als ich einrtrat drehten sich alle zu mir. "ah da bist du Kery , wieso bist du auf einmal verschwunden?" fragte mich draco. "Das stimmt nicht ganz ihr seit mir abgehauen." sagte ich udn fing an zu grinsen. " Ok so kann man das auch nennen. Komm setzt dich doch zu uns." sagte er und nahm meine hand und fÃ¼hrte mich zu einer kleinen gruppen mÃ¤dchen udn jungs. Da erkannt ich Pansy und Nan . Und damit ich sie nerven konnte setzte ich mich auf den schoÃŸ von draco, nachdem er sich gesetzt hat. Der war ganz verwirrst , jedoch wusste er das er gleich sein arm um meine taile machen soll. "Na nan wie gehts? Doch net in Ravenclaw ode rbist du raus geflogen weil du zu dumm bist." Das hat gesessen wie im nue sprang sie auf schlug zu . ICh schlug sie zurÃ¼ck und wir kÃ¤mpften so lange bis jemand Pro. Snape(mein Dad) rief. " MEINE DAMEN WAS MACHEN SIE HIER:" schrie er und zog mich udn nan aus einander , erst jetzt merkte er das ich es bin. " Was hat miss pol ihnen gemacht miss Sape?" " Sie , gar nichts ich hab nru was gesagt udn dann kam sie und schlug mich." sagte ich ganz unschuldigt. " Und was haben sie gesagt miss Sape?" "Muss ich das weiderholen Prof. Snape?"sagte ich mit einen gelangweilten stimme. "Ja das mÃ¼ssen sie." " also ich hab gesagt glaub ich DOCH NET IN RAVENCLAW ODER BIST DU RAUS GEFLOGEN WEIL DU ZU DUMM BIST. ja das hab ich gesagt." "Das war nicht nett von ihnen Miss Sape. DafÃ¼r werden sie mir morgen beim aufrÃ¤umen des Klasse helfen. Und sie Miss pol hÃ¤tten nicht gleich zu schlagen sollen. , dafÃ¼r mÃ¼ssen sie jetzt 10 mal nachsitzen bei mir. udn das jeden tag 2 stunden. Und ich werde es verbieten das sie in die Queditschmanschaft kommen." " Aber....." "nichts aber. Und sie miss Sape komm noch mal kurz mit mir ." udn er ging raus . ICh folgte ihm . draussen angekommen , sah ich das mein dad sehr sauer war. "WIE KONNTEST DU NUR." "Es tut mir leid das passiert nie wieder. ICh schwÃ¶re." "Das hoffe ich auch . Du hast glÃ¼ck das ich da war sonst hÃ¤tten sie Prof. Link holen kÃ¶nnen uns du wÃ¤rst arm dran denn Prof. link ist die Tante von Nan." "Sorry Va....ich mein Prof. Snape.Was fÃ¼r ein fach unterricht sie den prof. link?" "Sie unterrricht Alte Runen." "Puhu das hab ich nicht gewÃ¤hlt." " Was hast du eigentlich gewÃ¤hlt?" " Ich hab das gewÃ¤hlt was draco hat." " Also pflege magsiche geschÃ¶pfe und ...??" " Und ..muss ich malk Ã¼berlegen ich glaub das war .." "na was warst den , ich sag es dir es ist Wahrsagen." " WAS WAHRSAGEN oh gott bin ich blÃ¶d." "Nein nein das bist du nciht....das ich sher gut.Ich hab mir noch erlaubt dich zu Muggelkunde, archimetek und alte runen an zu melden . Also wirst du prof. Link haben. " " Mensch Dad wieso hast du mich noch ind ei anderen fÃ¤cher getan??" " Weil du noch net weisst was du spÃ¤ter machen wirst." "toll. TOlL.TOLL." rief ich udn fing an zu weinen udn lief in den gemeindschafts raum. Dort wartete Draco auf mich. " Kery weiso weinst du ?Hat dein..ich mein Prof. Snape dir was gemacht?" "was? neine nein ist schon gut...." sagte ich und ging einfach an ihn vorbei ins mÃ¤dchenschlafzimmer.Und ging schlafen.  
  
  
  
  
  
7. Kapitel  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten Morgen:  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten Morgen stand ich sehr frÃ¼h auf. Alle anderen schliefen noch. ICh fÃ¼hlte mich so verarscht von meine eltern oder mehr von meine dad, ich war sehr traurig.Ihc hatte auch keine lust hier alleine zu sitzen so entschied ich mich an zu ziehn udn zu draco rÃ¼ber zu gehn. Fertig angezogen(ein rock udn ein top udn mein umhang) ging ich rÃ¼ber zu den jungenschlafsÃ¤ale. Hoffentlich schlafen noch die anderen jungen in Dracos schlafzimmer. Ich sclich mich leise in das Zimmer und schaute mich um wo Draco lag. Da erblickte ich sein bett ganz am ende des Zimmer. Leise wie ien Indianer lief ich neben den andern Betten weiter. Angekommen am letzte zog ich ganz langsam die vorhÃ¤nge beseite.Und strecihlte um dracos backe der zuckte nur und murmelte "nein, mami ich will noch schlafen." ich flÃ¼sterte: " Ich nicht deine mami." und grinste. Da wachte draco ganz auf und sah mich an als ob ich eingeist wÃ¤re."Was machst du den hier?" "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen udn da hab ich deacht komm ich weck mal draco um ihn zu nerven...nein nein das stimmt nihct ich wollt mich zu dir legen weil ich nicht schlafen kann." sagte ich udn er rÃ¼ckte rÃ¼ber, da bemerkte ich erst das er nur ien boxershorts an hatte und er ine nackten oberkÃ¶rper hatte. Der war sehr gut gebaut und braun gebrannt.Jetzt wurde ich sehr sÃ¼chtern ...er lag da fast nackt udn ich legte mich zu ihm."Wenn wir erwischt werden, kÃ¶nnen wir von der Schule fliegen weisst du das??" "ja" sagte ich ganz sÃ¼chtern . Draco nahm mich in den arm udn kÃ¼sste mich auf den kopf. ER war ein kopf grÃ¶ÃŸer als ich. Ich weiss nicht mal wann ich dann eingeschlafen war. Ich weiss nur noch das ich durch ein lautes schreien auf wurde. "MRS SAPE WAS MACHEN SIE IM BETT VON MR MALFOY." da erkannt ich erst die stimme, die zu meinen Vater gehÃ¶rte. Ausschreck sprang ich udn draco hoch udn ich fiel aus dem Bett. Alle startten uns an die im zimmer waren auch aus anderen Zimmer kammen die andern rein. " KÃ–NNEN SIE MIR ERKLÃ„REN WAS SIE IM BETT VON MR MALFOY MACHEN?ICH HÃ–RE??!!!" "Ich ja was soll ich sagen...." "Keine erklÃ¤rung ...auch gut. SIe Mr Malfoy ziehen sich an und sie kommen beide gleich zu mir ins BÃ¼ro dann werden wir weiter sehen." sagte er und ging. ICh sah das er irgendwie traurig war, dachte er villeichtd as ich schon mit jungs schlafen. Hoffentlich nicht. "ich geh dann mal kurz rÃ¼ber und mach mich frisch . ich warte unten im Gemeindschaftsraum." " Okay." antwortete Draco ziemlich zerknirscht.  
  
Ich ging dann rÃ¼ber und kÃ¤mmt mir die haare. Oh gott mein Dad hat mich bei einen Jungen im Bett gefunden was wird er sagen....und was wollte er eigentlich im Schlafsaal ..das muss ich ihn mal fragen. Als ich fertig war mit kÃ¤mmen ging ich runter in den Gemeindschaftraum. Dort wartete schon Draco. Er sah wie immer total cool aber auch sÃ¼ÃŸ aus. Er hat wie immer sein umhang an dazu ein T.porter pulli udn hose an . Mensch sieht er gut aus dachte ich mir. Er kam mir entgegen und reichte mir seine Hand, ich nahm sie und so gingen wir hand in hand still schweigend zum BÃ¼ro meines Dads. Am BÃ¶ro angekommen klopften wir.da kam ein "HEREIN" und Draco sagte . "Rein in den LÃ¶wenkÃ¤fig." udn grinste. Ich konnte nicht lachen nicht in dieser ernsten situation.  
  
"Setzt euch.Also ich hÃ¶re ich will alles wissen!" "Also ich bin auf gewacht und dann..." "wann auf gewacht?" "Ich glaube s war 6 uhr morgens. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen da hab ich mich angezogen und bin rÃ¼ber zu Draco udn na wollte mich zu ihm legen um ein bisschen zu reden. Naja und da bin ich wolle eingeschlafen und denn rest weisst du ja dad." "Ja den weiss ich . Also ihr habt nicht ..??" "nein ....was denkst du Dad ich bin doch noch viel zu jung , ich bin doch nicht blÃ¶d. Und ich kenn Draco doch erst paar monate." "Gut zu wissen. Ich muss euch aber bestrafen. Und du Kerynice darfst ich sage NIE WIEDER rÃ¼ber zu Draco.SOnst kannst du das ganze jahr hier ihn meine hinterzimmer schlafen." "Okay. Was ich aber fragen wollt Was wolltest du eigentlich ich Schlafsaal?" fragte ich neugiereig. " "also...Ã¤hm...." "ja?" "Ich war nach kucken wo du bist . ICh hab dich gesucht weil du nicht in deinen Bett lagst udn da hab ich mir denken kÃ¶nnen ihn welchen Bett du liegen wirst." "Achso. das wÃ¤re geklÃ¤rtt . Unser strafe ist?" "Ihr mÃ¼sste den ganzen Pokalzimmer sauber machen mit jedem Pokal." "und uns wird aufsichten?" "das wird Prof. Mcg. machen den Harry, Ron udn hermine werde euch gesellschaft leisten.Und jetzt geht zum frÃ¼hstÃ¼ck." und wir gingen. Als wir richtung Der Halle waren fragte ich draco:" wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" " Ich weiss net ich wollt mich nicht einmischen. Und zweitens das kommt mir irgendwie komisch vor dein vater will zu dir ??" " ja find ich auch aber mehr hat er ja uahc nicht gesagt.komm wir setzten usn." sagte ich doch da erblickte ich ROn , hermine udn harry. " HERMINE" die hÃ¶rte mich und blieb stehen die zwei anderen auch. " Hey wie gehts?" "uns gut aber wie wir gehÃ¶rt habe euch nicht?" " "wieso?" "na du wurdest ihm bett vom Draco erwischt...und naja seit ihr nicht geflgen??" "nein wir mÃ¼ssen mit euch den Pokalzimmer putzen." "wircklich? cool." sagte ron. "was habz ihr den ausgefressen?" "naja nicht so toll wie irh. Also ich hab was gehÃ¶rt und dann ich dacht ich bin ja vertraungsschÃ¼lerin dakann ich raus. Bin ich dann raus udn naja ich hab nicht dran gedacht ds ROn udn Harry mir folgen werden udn die wurden dann erwishct und naja ich muss ihnen helfen." "Achso aber was hast du den gehÃ¶rt?" "ich hab stimmen gehÃ¶rt .Und ich sah auch diese Anastcia raus gehen die ist mir nicht ganz geheuer , ich glaub die hÃ¤tte besser nach Slytherin gehen sollen." "wieso dsa??" "wie ich gehÃ¶rt habe ist sie nicht mit Madam Hooch verwandt . Si e heisst wircklich mit nachnamen Malfoy." "Was?" "ja das stimmt." "draco stimmt das?" "Ja sie ist meine schwester." "und wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt.?" "naja ich wollt es einfach nicht. Lass mich ihn ruhe." sagte er und ging zu unseren Tisch. " Ich glaub wir reden besser spÃ¤ter nochmal Prof. Snape kuckt mich schon schief an das ich mich nicht setze also guten appeetit."sagte ich und ging dann zuu meine stuhl neben Draco. und setzte mich. Wieso hast du mir nei von deiner schwester erzÃ¤hlt?" " Weil." " weil ist keine antwortet bitte sag es mir." "also gut sie war vorher in Dumstrang udn dass fand ihc halt unfair weil ich dort hin wollte aber nein meine schweste rkam da hin udn naja siei st auch meine zwillingschester . Naja ich find sie sieht nicht so aus. " "nicht jeder kann schwarze haare udn icekÃ¼hle augen haben wie du ." sagte draoc udn grinste. " menshc was kann ich fÃ¼r mein ausseh von meine mum habch die icebluen augen udn das kÃ¼hle von meine dad udn die schwarezn haare auch." " ich weiss und meine sister hat das alles nicht von usn ich weiss uahc net . ICh bin ja uch blond aber habe nicht helle augen, und was ich dir jetzt sgae darfst du keine sagen ja?" "ja" "Ich kann sie uahc nicht leiden weil sie die allein erbin geworden ist." " Was??deswegen kannst du deine schwester nicht leiden ..das ist komisch." "Das ist nicht komisch udn lach nicht iÃŸt jetzt und dan gehen wir ind en untericht ." " Ich hab shcon gegessen." " was du hast doch nur ein tee getrunken?" "Ja das ist mein FÃ¼hstÃ¼ck, ich verhunger dir schon nicht." "okay. dann las uns gehen." "ich hab doch mit den Gryffindor..:" "ja und die haben aber uahc mit uns." sagte Draco usn grinste. Na toll dachte ich mir muss ich mit Nan udn Pansy unterricht haben. " Ja leider ." sagte draco als ob er meine gedanken lesen kÃ¶nnt. "Was? kannst du gedanken lesen?" "nein aber dein gesicht ausdruck hat mir gesagt an was du denkst." " hab ich wircklich so bÃ¶se gekuckt?" " naja ich glaub du kannst noch bÃ¶ser schauen.Da sind wir ." "Was haben wir eigentlich jetzt?" "Wir haben zaubertrÃ¤nke . Hast du nicht gemerkt das wir im Kerker wieder sind?" "Nein hab ich nicht drauf geachtet." "solltest du aber . Ich bin nicht immer in deiner nÃ¤he um dir zu helfen."sagte er und machte die tÃ¼r auf dort saÃŸen schon alle udn schauten usn verwundert an das wir so spÃ¤t dran waren. " Oh beerrensie uns auch mal Mr Malfoy udn Mrs Sape. Sie kommen dann mal hier alls erste nach vorne Mrs Sape und sie Mr Malfoy setzten sich hier nach ganz vorne." wir gehÃ¶rchten aufs wort ich kamnach vorne und draco setzte sihc nach ganz vorne. "Also sagen sie mir unterschied zwischen Viagkraut un Geniokraut?" "Viagkraut ist das gegenmittel von Geniokraut udn das wird nur In Mooren gefunden , noch was Prof. SnapeÃŸ" fragte ich udn grinste. alle kucken ein bisschen verwirrt wie ich mit prof. snape redte ich wusste das er mir nichts machen konnte so lang wir unterricht hatten udn dannach ist mri uach egal. " Seien sie nicht so unverschÃ¤mt Mrs Spae. Sagen sie mir wozu man Applikraut benutz?" sagte er und grinste hÃ¤misch . Er jedoch hate vergessen dsa er mir das doch alles begebracht ghatte. " Man benutz es zu einen Schlaftrank den sie er vor kurzem Erfunden haben. und man kann es auhc zu WecktrÃ¤nken und HeiltzrÃ¤nken benutz werden. " "Woher wissen sie das Mrs. Sape?" "Das sage ich lieber nicht Prof. Snape.Sie werden den menschen eh nicht kennen." sagte ich und setze mich neben draco. Mein dad sah mich sher finster an, wen blicke tÃ¶ten kÃ¶nnten wÃ¤re ich jetzt tot. " Mensch Kery ich wÃ¼rde das nicht nochmal machen."flÃ¼sterte draco. " wieso nicht? ist mir doch egal was er sagt ich weiss doch eh alles. WEnn er mich was abfrÃ¤gt was er mich selber gelernt hat hat er pech." "ich glaub er wusste das du es weisst , er wollte dich nur testen ob du ihm zu hÃ¶rst. aber ich mein das letzte was du gesagt hast , ich wÃ¼rd das nicht noch mal bringen." "wieso nicht? denkst du er kann mir was machen?" sagte ich schnipisch zurÃ¼ck und kuckte wieder nach vorne . und so wusste er das dass geschprÃ¤ch zu ende war.  
  
  
  
8.Kapitel  
  
  
  
  
  
Nach dem Unterricht(zaubertrÃ¤nke) rief mich meine Dad (prof. Snape) zu sich. "Ihr KÃ¶nnt alle gehen, Sie Mrs. Sape komm mal zu mir." Ich ging nach vorne und draco kam mit. "Mr Malfoy sie kÃ¶nnen auch gehen, Mrs. Sape braucht kein Aufpasser. Sie kann auf sich selber auf passen." "Gut Prof. Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen , das der Unterricht sehr gut und schÃ¶n war." "Ah hÃ¶re auf zu schleimen geh einfach." schrie Prof. Snape fasts und zeigte mit dem Finger richtung TÃ¼r. Und Draco ging, ich wusste aber das er vor der TÃ¼r auf mich wartete. "Also was willst du von mir ??" fragte ich gelangweilt. " Ich bitte nicht in dem Ton. Das war sehr unverschÃ¤mt von dir , was du zu im Unterricht gesagt hast. Du weisst das ich dich nur prieben wollte ob du dir alles gemerkt hast was ich dir bei gebracht habe." "Ja das weiss ich , aber wieso frÃ¤gst du dann von wem ich das gelernt habe wenn du weisst von wem ich das gelernt habe?" Weil ich dir nie beigebracht habe wozu Appelikraut benutze wird. Und ich weiss nicht mal das ich dir erzÃ¤glt habe das ich ein Trank damit erfunden habe. Woher weisst du das dann???" "Ich weiss es halt. Ich weiss auch nicht villeich bin ich eine Seherin?!!" "Hmm..das kÃ¶nnte stimmen. Was hast du jetzt?" Ich holte mein Studnenplan raus und schaute nach . grinsend antwortete ich : "Wahrsagen." "Gut dann will ich dich nicht mehr aufhalten udn sag Mr Malfoy er solle nicht immer vor der TÃ¼r auf dich warten." "Mensch Dad was hast du?? Wir sind zu....gute Freunde." "Jaja Kery ich weiss was du meinst mit gute Freunde...." ich war schon aus der TÃ¼r und hÃ¶rte nicht mehr den Rest was er sagte. Ich stÃ¼rmte neben Draco vorbei. Der guckte mich verdutzt an und lief neben mir her . "Was ist mit dir?" "MÃ¼ssen die Erwaschenen immer so machen als ob sie alles wÃ¼ssten??" "da Ã¼bervordest du mich... frag doch prof. T. , wir haben doch jetzt Wahrsagen." als er das sagte wurde ich hell wach. " Komm beeil dich , ich will nicht zu spÃ¤t kommen." "Na wenn schon..." "Nicht na wenn schon ...beeil dich, wenn du nicht willst also bis dann." sagte ich und dachte gerade an die Nordturm wie ich dort hin kam. Deswegen machte ich meien augen zu ich denke nach wie. Als ich meien Augen wieder auf machte stand ich in einen Zimmer ich wusste gleich das er im Nordturm war also war ich schon in der Klasse. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich das da jemand auf einen Sessel saÃŸ. "Na wie gehts dir Kerynice? Ich bin Sybille." "Ã„hm..sie sie nicht unsere Lehrerin???" "oh doch Kerynice....aber ich mÃ¶chte einfach mit dir befreundet sein. Ich wusste das du kommst. ICh hatte eine Vision. Weisst du dass du das gewisse etwa fÃ¼r eine Seherin hast?" "Hmmm...ja schon...manchmal hab ich schon sowas gehabt wie iene Vision. z.B Ich habe was getrÃ¤umt und das passierte dann am NÃ¤chsten atg. Aber es waren immer nur schlechte Sachen." "Was z.B??" "Ich habe getrÃ¤umt das meine Kate Lilystirbt, das passierte dann auch 3 tage spÃ¤ter. ICh konnte das nicht fassen, was ich sie fragen wollte wie bin hier her gekommen?" "Du sollst mich doch duzen. Also du oder Sybille und nicht sie wenn ich bitten darf Kerynice. Also jetzt zum zweiten wie du hier her kams, du hast das Eyesblink benutzt.." ""was ist das?" "Als wenn du an eine Sache lange denkst , z.B an ein Zimmer aber es muss ein bestimmtes ein udn dann mit deinen Augen blinelzt. Also zu und dann machst naja dann bist du dort. Mehr weiss ich nicht. Nur das die Mensch die mit dir waren wissen spÃ¤ter nichts und was ich noch sagen wollte Eyesblink kÃ¶nnen wenige Zaubere und Heen." "kennst du jemanden?" "Ja aber dessen Name darf nicht hennant werden." "Du meinst Voldemort!" als ich das sagte zuckte sie zusammen. " Tut mir leid aber ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Deswegen sag ich auch seinen Name." "Macht nichts. Was ich dich fragen wollte, weisst du wie du mit 2 Namen heiÃŸt?" "Ja, ich heiÃŸe Sunny." "Sunny..bedeutet sonne du wurdet im Zeichen der Sonne geboren. Weisst du was das heisst?" "Nein" "Na gut, Ich darf dir auch nicht mehr erzÃ¤hlen. Nur noch eins," sie reichte mir ein Buch mit den Titel`PROPHEZEIGUNGÂ´, " lies das Buch grÃ¼ndlich durch dann wirst du alles erfahren. Sage aber keinen woher du es hast, denn es ist das einzigste der Welt udn sehr kostbare." und sie verabschiedtete sich von mir udn ich blinzelte wieder udn lag dann auf meinen Bett im MÃ¤dchenschlafzimmer. Eigentlich ganz nÃ¼tzlich das Eyesblink, dachte ich und schlief ein.  
  
Als ich einschlief , fing ich an zu trÃ¤umen.  
  
Ich sah viele Leute die Standen im Kreis, in der mitte kniete jemand vor einen , den ich glaubte das er der anfÃ¼hrer war. Erst jetzt merkte ich das neben mir Harry, Ron, Draco udn Hermine udn nich eine person die sie nicht erkannte stadnen. Sie hatten ihre ZauberstÃ¤be in der hand, ich jedoch nicht. Dann schaute ich mir den man in der mitte nochmal genauer an ,erst jetzt merkte ich das es mein vater, Prof. Snape, war. Und jetzt sprach der AnfÃ¼hrer: " Hat es etwas genÃ¼tz ds du mich angelogen hast , Servues?" "Nein, Herr" "So einen verrÃ¤ter wie dich brauchen wir nicht, also Adeva..." "NEIN NEIN " schrie ich , rannte vor udn sprang vor meien Vater. Jetzt verschwomm alles . " Kery wach auf." hÃ¶rte ich die Stimme von Clair Just, die bei mir im Schlafzimmer war. "Kery wieso hast du geschrien?" "ICh hatte einen Alptraum" "Und was hast du getrÃ¤umt?" " Das jemand mein Dad tÃ¶tet." "Der ist doch schon Tod?" "nein, ist er nicht Clair. Mein Dad ist...Mein Dad ist.." "Wer ist es den?" ""versprichst du mir das du es keinen verÃ¤ts?" " Ich verspreche es dir auf das leben meine Mutter." "Du kennst ihn. ICh mein Vater, er ist lehrer hier." "Toll, heir gibt mehrer Lehrer wer ist es den?" "Mein Vater ist Prof. Snape." "Du heisst doch Sape udn nicht Snape?" "Man hat einfach das n weggenommen." "mensch hast due s gut , ich wÃ¤re glÃ¼cklich wenn mein Vater hier wÃ¤re." "wieso das den? Setzt dich erst mal." sagte ich und klopfte auf mein bett. SIe setzte sich udn fing an zu erzÃ¤hlen. " Mein Dad arbeitet fÃ¼r das Ministerium und ist immer im Ausland.Ich sehe ihn nicht mal in meien Ferien wenn ich mal nach Hause kommen. Und wenn ich ihn sehen dann nur mal 2 tage udn dann ist er auch wieder weg." so erzÃ¤hlte Clair noch lange .Nach ne zeit fragte ich : " Du Clair was habt ihr eigentlich in Wahrsagen gemacht?" " Oh da ja da haben wir gemacht. ScheiÃŸe ich habs vergessen frag mich nicht, komm wir gehen mal jemanden fragen. Oh ich kenn ja keien." "wircklich?" "Ja , ich hab keine richtigen freunde." "ich auch nicht nur Draco udn das ist noch ein Junge." sagte ich udn wir fingen an zu lachen. " Besser als gar nichts also gut fragen wir Draco." wir standen auf udn ging richtung Gemeindschaftraum. " Du Clair willst du meine Freundinnen werden?" " Ja gern Kerynice. " "Hey das ist Draco. DRACO DRACO WARTE MAL." der stand neben den Kamin udn drehte sich um. " Na langschlÃ¤fer ich dachte du wollts zu Wahrsagen udn dann erscheinst du nicht mal, ich dachte dir ist was passiert." wir kamen imme rnÃ¤he als wir neben ihm stadnen nahm Draco mich in den Arm udn kÃ¼sste mich . " Du ungezogen Junge." "wieso ungezogen?" "ist jetzt egal also ich war vorhint bei Sybille und sie hat gesagt ich kÃ¶nnte gehen weil cih das alles eh kÃ¶Ã¶nnte was ihr heute macht. Leider weiss ich nicht was ihr gemacht habt , also kannst du es mir mal verraten??" "Du duzt die Prof. komisch . Also gut wir haben Ã¼ber TrÃ¤um deutungen an gefangen. Und wir sollen uns bis zum nÃ¤chszen mal also morgen merken was wir zum letzten mal getrÃ¤umt haben..." "Oh nein meine traum ist nicht so schÃ¶n." "Was hast du den getrÃ¤umt?" "nichts geht dich ncihts an." mit grinsnden geschichte sagt Draco. "Jetzt weiss ich was du getrÃ¤umt hast. " "Und was?" "Das ich dich sitzen lassen." DU UNGEZOGEN JUNGE LASS MICH LOS UND ICH HÃ„NG DIR EIN FLUCH AN." "Mama mama ich habe angst." blitzschnell holte ich mein Zauberstab, auf den ich stolz war, raus udn rief: " Kitalos" draco fiel zu boden udn er fing an zu lachen. "Cooler Fluch Kerynice..aber jetzt nimm ihn von ihm." hÃ¶rte ich eine strenge stimme hinter mir. Als ich mich um drehte sah ich keine als unseren VertraungschÃ¼ler David Bool, der die 7 Klasse besucht, er sag ziemlich gut aus musste ich zugeben, er hate schwarze schrupel haare udn auch iceblaue augen wie ich. " Sorry David hoffentlich krieg ich jetzt keine strafe aber er mich nicht los lassen wollen udn da hab ich ...." " Ist schon gut. ICh hab nur ein bitte." "DIe wÃ¤re?" "KÃ¶nnen wir kurz alleine reden?" "okay, Clair weisst du wie mein den Fluch aufnimmt?nein sag einfach end. Und er hÃ¶rt auf ich hab jetzt leider keine zeit, Clair hast du lust dich in eine halben stunde in der groÃŸen halle dich mit mir zu treffen? wir kÃ¶nnen dann zu Sybille gehen." "Okay dann bis spÃ¤ter Kerynice." "Also gut wohin wollen wir gehen david?" "an den see?" "Gut, aber ich hole nur mein Mantel." ich holte ihn udn wir gingen zum See.  
  
  
  
Am See angekommen setzten wir uns auf eine Bank. "Also was willst du von mir David?" "ICh wollte dich was fragen." "und was frag ich will noch mit Clair zur Sybille." "Ist schon gut, ich wollt ja nur wissen ob du mit Draco zusammen bist?" das schockte mich, wieso frug er mich. "Nein, nicht das ich wÃ¼sste." flunkerte ich, den niemand wusste das wir zusammen waren, nur Clair will ich es erzÃ¤hlen. "Das ist gut. Hast du villeicht lust mal mit mir auf ein Butterbier zu gehen?" "Sorry ich mit alergisch gegen Butterbier." "wusste ich nicht" "macht nichts, ich musst dann los. CU " rief ich noch und lief zu groÃŸen halle. Oh Gott ein Junge aus der 7. Klasse wollte was von mir, ich liebe doch Draco. "Kery" "Hey Clair ich will dir was erzÃ¤hlen aber das musst du fÃ¼r dich behalten, okay?!" "du weisst doch dasich es behalte." "also gut. Halt dich fest . ICh bin mit Draco zusammen." "seit wann?" "Hmm...er hat mich im ZUg gefragt." "Mensch hast du glÃ¼ck. ICh wÃ¤re so gern mit jemanden zusammen, kennst du den Erik Dree bei uns?" "ja der ist doch in der 6 oder?" "Ja , leider intressiert er sich nicht fÃ¼r mich." "Das wird sich Ã¤ndern wenn ich die ien bisschen aufpeppe, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?" "nein, ich freu mich schon." so beendeten wir unser geschprÃ¤ch und gingen zu Sybille um noch was zu fragen. Dann gingen wir schlafen.  
  
Kapitel 9.  
  
  
  
Morgens wachte ich sehr frÃ¼h auf. Alle anderen MÃ¤dchen schliefen noch, ich wusste nicht was ich achen sollte. Ich kuckte erst mal auf die Uhr 6:30 zeigte sie an. Also noch eine halbe stunde bis die anderen MÃ¤dchen aufstanden. Da dachte ich ich mir wekcen wir mal Clair, die hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. Leise schlich ich mich zu ihren Bett und zog die VorhÃ¤nge auseinandere, da machte Clair die augen auf und wollte was sagen, ich eigte ihr einen Finger auf dem Mund das sie Still bleiben sollte. Ich hab ihr ein Zeichen das sie sich anziehen sollte. Ich wartete bis CLair fertig war udn wir gingen dann runter in den Gemeindschaftsraum. Untern angekommen fing Clair gleich an zu reden:" Mensch bist du immer so schnell wach?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht, ich hatte einfach so ein komisches gefÃ¼hl und konnte nicht mehr lÃ¤nger schlafen, da dachte ich mir weck ich doch mal die CLair die hat bestimmt nichts dagegen." "Achso, hast recht ich hab nichts dagegen. KERYNICE WAS IST MIT DIR????" schrie Clair auf einmal. Den Kerynice brauch plÃ¶tzlich zusammen, sie durch zuckte so ein groÃŸer schmerz das sie nicht mehr auf ihren beinen sthen konnte. Clair schrie: "KERYNICE STEH AUF, KOMM MIR DOCH JEMAND ZU HILFE." Da kam ein Junge aus dem Jungenschlafzimmer gerannt, es war Erik Dree. Der rannte gleich zu Clair:" Was ist passiert?" fragte dieser und beugte sich gleich Ã¼ber Kerynice. " "wie haben geredet und sie ist auf einmal zusammengebrochen, sollte wir nicht Draco holen?" "wieso das?" "Er kennt sie am besten udn..... das darf ich dir nicht sagen......" "Okay, ich hole Draco und du hole eine Trage." "Wie den?" "mit Acico Trage, du musst dich sehr gut konzetrierin." "Ich schaff das nicht." sagte CLair verzweifelt. "ICh glaub an dich Clair, du schaffst das.!!!" "Wenn du es sagt, gut ich werde es versuchen." Erik ging Draco holen, in der zwischen Zeit rief Claireine trage zu sich:"Acico Trage." sagte sie mit ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Und wenige minuten spÃ¤ter schwebt eine Trage durchs Fenster. "Siehst du, du kannst es." rief Erik der gerade mit Draco rein kam. "was ist passiert?" rief draco aufgeregt. "Sie ist zusammengebrochen.Los lass usn sie in den KrankenflÃ¼gel bringen." sagte Clair. "Gut, DUGURI." sagte Erik und Kerynice schwebte auf die Trage. Dann trugen Draco, Clair udn Erik sie in den KrankenflÃ¼gel. " Was ist passiert ??" rief Madam Poppy. "Sie ist zusammengebrochen Madam Poppy." "legt sie hier aufs Bett, ihr kÃ¶nnt jetzt gehen." sagte sie. "Okay, Madam Poppy, aber wir kommen heute Nachmittag wieder." sagte Erik. Clair wollte nicht gehen, Erik zog sie leicht am arm raus. Draco jedoch blieb im Zimmer. "Mr Malfoy, gehen sie bitte auch ich muss Mrs Sape untersuchen. Oder noch besser rufen sie Prof. Snape." woher wusste sie das er ihr vater war? dachte Draci ging jedoch ohne zu fragen.  
  
"Herein" kam es aus dem Zimmer. Draco trat ein udn sah Prof. Snape am tisch sitzen. "Was wollen sie Mr. Malfoy?" ""prof. Snape sie sollen in den Krnaken flÃ¼gel kommen, Kerynice ist zusammengebrochen." als er das sagte stÃ¼rmte Prof. Snape aus dem zimmer richtung KrankenflÃ¼gel. Draco lief hinter ihm her und durft auch mit rein kommen. Dort war schon Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Servues hab keine angst ihr gehts wieder besser." sagte Prof. Dumledore. kerynice war wieder hell wach, aber nicht ganz munter. "Madam Poppy kÃ¶nnen sie bitte raus gehen?" "Und Mr Malfoy?" "Der soll bleiben, er muss wissen was hier los ist...oder Mr Malfoy? " "Ã„hmm..ja prof. ja." stotterte Draco, woher wusste er das wir zusammen waren?!. " ErzÃ¤hl usn mal Kerynice was los war." "ICh weiss auch nicht genau , ich weiss nur noch das ich ein sehr starken schmerz an meinen handgelnk spÃ¼rte der wurde dann immer grÃ¶ÃŸe udn verteilte sich auf den ganzen kÃ¶rper udn naja dann bin ich woll zusammen gebrochen." "Ja das sind sie Mrs Sape. Zeigen sie mir ihr Handgelenkt, es ist das rechte oder?" "ja woher wissen sie das." "nur so geraten." Kerynice zeigte ihm ihr Handgelenkt udn merkte erst jetzt das da eine ganz Feine sonne ein geritzt war. "Wie ich vermutet habe. Servues du weisst doch was das bedeutet?" "Ja Dumbledore. Sie ist es." " Wer ist sie?" mischte sich Draco ein. "Mrs. Malfoy ich erklÃ¤re ihnen gleich alles drauÃŸen." "Okay Prof. Dumbledore." sagte Draco udn ging raus. "ICh will es aber wissen....!" "Sorry Kery mein schatz wir dÃ¼rfen dir nichts erzÃ¤hlen nur das du immer jeden monta zusammen brechen wirst. Und das jeden 15. Du kommst immer am abend und gehst dann am 16 am abend wieder in dein zimmer." "aber...." "Nichts aber." "Darf ich jetzt schon gehen?!" "Nein, du kannst erst morgen frÃ¼h ausstehen und darfst aber nicht in den unterricht, du wirst die Studnen nachholen mit Hermine und Anastasia." "NEIN nie im leben." "ICh dachte du bist mit Hermine befreundet..." "ja mit ihr schon aber Diese Anastasia kann ich nicht leiden." "Sorry aber anders geht es nicht." "Okay ich muss es halt mit ihr aushalten." "Also gut wir gehen dann Servues Mr Malfoy wartet auf uns." sagte Prof. DUmbledore. "Ja Albus ich komme." sagte Prof Snape und ging mit Prof. DUmbledore raus.  
  
Vor der TÃ¼r:  
  
"Kommen sie mit MR Malfoy." "Wohin Prof DUmbledore?" "Ihn mein BÃ¼ro." "Gut Prof Dumbledore." und draco folgte ihm. Snape kam mit. An der TÃ¼r angekommen nannte Prof Dumbeldore das Passwort "SUNKEKSE" und die tÃ¼r ging auf.  
  
Draco lief hinter her ins BÃ¼ro. Im bÃ¼ro angekommen setze sich Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. Snape hin. " Setzten sie sich Mr Malfoy , ich darf doch Draco jetzt sagen oder?" " Ja Prof." " Gut Draco. Ich erklÃ¤re dir jetzt was mit Kerynice los ist." "Was ist mit ihr den los?" " Also...sie wird jetzt jeden monat so zusammenbrechen." "Wieso?" "Weil sie ihre kraft bekommt." "Ihre Kraft?" fragte Draoc verwundert. " " Ja ihre Kraft. Du hast doch das zeichen auf ihren Handgelenk?" "Ja, es ist eine Sonne. wie ich erkennen konnte." "ja du hast recht. Also sie kriegt ihre Kraft von der sonne. Deswegen heisst sie auch Sunny mit zweiten namen. Sie wurde im Zeichen der Sonne geboren. Ihr STernzeichen ist die SOnne . Und nicht Fisch oder sowas. Wie bei dir. Also sie kriegt dir kraft der Sonne. Irgendwann wird sie ihren ganze Kraft haben.  
  
Das kann dauern keine weiss wie lange das dauern wird, wir wissen nur noch das sie uns in nÃ¤chste zeite vor dem BÃ¶se retten wird." " Sie meinen Vor-du- weiss-schon-wem?" "Ja vor Voldemort." "Meine kleine Kerynice wieso sie?" "Man weiss es nicht wie die sonne sie einen menschen aussucht. Kerynice hat woll was, was der Sonne gefÃ¤llt."  
  
"Was meinen sie?" "Eine EIgenschaft von ihr." "Achso" "Mehr wissen wir nicht nur noch das sie einen BeschÃ¼tzer hat udn das bist du ." sagte Prof. Dumbledore und zeigte mit dem finger auf Draco. "ICH?" "Ja du Draco Alexander Malfoy." "Woher wissen sie das ich mit zweiten namen Alexander heisse?" "Das lass meine sorge sein. du weisst was Alexander bedeutet?nein? ich werde dir es erklÃ¤ren . Es heisst Der BeschÃ¼tzer. Und du bist ein bestimmter beschÃ¼tzer du bist der beschÃ¼tzer von Kerynice Sunny." "Und was muss ich machen?" "Du musst sie jedes mal vorher in den KrankflÃ¼gel bringen also am abend den 14 und immer wieder am abend den 16 ab holen. Und wenn sie ihre ganze KRaft bekommen hatt, kannst du eigentlich nicht viel fÃ¼r sie tun nur das du egal was ist dich nicht fÃ¼r sie opfern sollst. Weil auch wenn du es machst sie wird dann sterben.Gehen sie jetzt Mr. Malfoy und sagen sie bitte Erik udn Clair bescheid ihnen darfst du es auch sagen. Den Clair ist eine Fee sie wird sie auch beschÃ¼tzen und Erik der weiss es eh ." "wieso`?" "Erik ist mein Enkel, erzÃ¤hl es aber keinen andern hast du verstanden?" " Ja hab ich." Dann ging Draco in den Gemeindschaftsraum.  
  
Er sagte Erik udn CLair bescheid. Er traf sie zusammen gekuschelt ihn einer ecke. "Also das hÃ¤tte nie gedacht. DU und Clair. Nein." sagte draco udn grinste. "Mensch sei doch net so....was willst du?" " Ich wollt nur bescheid sagen das Kery wieder gut geht und du Erik erklÃ¤re Clair am besten was mit ihr los ist. DU weisst ja alles von deinen Onkel." und draco grinste schon wieder. und ging schlafen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 10.  
  
  
  
  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten tag durfte Kerynice wieder aufstehen und ging in den Unterricht. Als ersten hatten sie Wahrsagen.  
  
"Guten Morgen alle zusammen." begrÃ¼ÃŸte uns Prof. T. "Oh Kerynice schon wieder auf den Beinen?" kerynice war erst mal verwirrt doch dann dachte sie nach, sie ist doch eine Seherin dann muss sie es wissen. " Ja Sbyille alles wieder gut." " Gut, dann fangen wir mit einen neuen Thema an , die NAMENSBEDEUTUNG." " also gut weiss jemand etwas Ã¼ber Namenbedeutung?" keine meldete sich . "das ist schade. ICh werde euch erst mal erklÃ¤ren was eure namen bedeuten. Fangen wir mit den MÃ¤dchen an. Wie heisst du?" fragte sie udn zeigte mit einen finger auf Ricarda aus Gryffindor. "ICh heisse Ric." "Also Ricarda....hmm das bedeuten Zauberin. Deine Eltern sind Muggel?" "ja" "Deine Eltern wusste schon was du werden wirst. Also gut weiter Du heisst Kim oder?" "Ja Prof." antworte Kim Basinger eine anfÃ¼hrerin einer MÃ¤dchenbande in Gryffindor. "Kim heisst AnfÃ¼hrerin...stimmt es das du eine bist?" "Ã„hm...ja in meine Clice." sagte Kim ein bissschen verlgen. "Hatte ich recht.Du heisst Anastasia und das heisst die Auferstadene. ICh bin ziemlich stark. Du weisst wer du bist?" "Ja PRof." anwtrote Anas ziemlich unfreundlich. "gut, Dann weiter AngÃ©lique das stammt von den Namen Angeline und heisst Engel. Du sie auch ziemlich wie ein Engel aus. Strogblonde haare udn blaue uagen udn ziehmlich zierlich.Machen wir weiter. DU heisst Clair?" "Ja Prof." "Also Clair stammt von dem namen Klara/Clara her. Er heisst die LEuchtende." "Das weiss ich Prof." "Das ist gut. DAnn weiter Dais heisst GÃ¤nseblume. Frauke kleine frau das passt zu dir Frauke bist ja ziemlcih klein." sagte Prof. T. Und alle fingen an zu lachen.  
  
"Gut wieder zum ernst der sache. Grace heisst Anmut. Gwendolin die weisse. Iris heisst Regenboigen passt ja zu deiner haarfarbe. Isabella heisst schÃ¶ne frau passt auch zu dir. Kommen wir noch zu Kathleen , das heisst Die reine.und ich glaub du bist noch rein." sgate Prof T. udn grinste. " Und was ist mit mir Prof.?" fragte Kerynice. "Ah ja Kerynice Sunny , Es gibt eigentlich keine bedeutung dafÃ¼r aber wenn man es Ã¼berzÃ¤tzen will kann man es SchÃ¶ne Sonne/sonnchen nennen. Also weite rmit den jungs. Draco Alexander Heisst der BeschÃ¼tzender Drache, du weisst wenn du beschÃ¼tz?" "ja prof." "was sind das fÃ¼r andeutung die ganze zeit Prof.?" fragt Iris dazwischen. "Oh das ist nicht wichtig. weiter also David heisst der Geliebter, das passt zu dir. Florian, der PrÃ¤chtiger. Gregoer der Wachsamer. Giovanni Latino Lover. Hasrry heisst strake kleine junge, JUstin der gerechte. Also das warst. DIe studne ist heute zu ende. Auf wieder sehn." verabscheidete sich Prof T. und alle gingen . Alle Ã¼berlegte was Prof.T . immer damit meinete du weisst wenn du beschÃ¼tzen musst oder du weisst wer du bist??? Was meint sie damit, dachten alle.  
  
Nach Wahrsagen hatten sie doppeltstunde ZaubertrÃ¤nke.  
  
Prof. Snape kam wie immer pÃ¼nktlich. Als er Kerynice sah schrie er beiner: "Mrs Sape was machen sie hier? Sie sind doch gestern zusammengebrochen, ich mÃ¶chte das sie sofort wieder gehen und sich hinlegen oder ich ziehe Slytherin 50 Punkte ab. JA?" "Mensch, Prof. Snape sie sind doch nicht mein Vater das sie bestimmen was ich machen, lassen sie mich doch mal in ruhe. Dann wird es mir auch besser gehen. ICh glaub sie haben recht ich gehe, ihr gegangenwart tut mir nicht gut, ich glaub ich breche gleich wieder zusammen." antwortete Kerynice und lief weinend aus dem Klassenzimmer. Clair wollte hinter ihr her laufen, doch Prof. Snape sagte: "Mrs. Just bleiben sie hier , ich mÃ¶chte Mr. Malfoy gehen sie." alle kuckten Draco verdutz an der jedoch hat sowas gedacht das Prof. Snape das sagt, er musste sie ja beschÃ¼tzen und ihr helfen.Draco ging dann und suchte Kerynice. Er fand sie erst nicht, doch dann Ã¼berlegte er , wo geht sie hin wenn sie traurig ist. Da fiel ihm es ein. SIe hat ihm doch was von einen Geheimraum erzÃ¤hlt. Er Ã¼berlegte wo er war, als sie im es erklÃ¤rt hat, ich musste wieder runter zum kerker und dann ganz nach hinten gehen und dann dann linkst abbiegen, dannach muss man drei mal Niesen udn die GeheimtÃ¼r Ã¶ffnete sich. Kerynice erschreckte als er rein kam. "Oh Draco, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn..." "Nein Kerynice doch hasst ihn nicht, du bist nur wÃ¼tend auf ihn." sagte Draco und nahm sie ihn den Arm. "Muss er mich wie ein klein Kind behandeln? wieso nur? Ich hasse ihn!"  
  
"Kerynice alles wird wieder gut." sprach Draco und streichelte ihr Ã¼ber ihren RÃ¼cekn, was sie langsam berÃ¼higte. Draco gab ihr ein Taschentuch damit sie sich ihren TrÃ¤nen abwischen konnte. "Ist es jetzt besser?" "Ja, viel besser. Draco meinst du Prof. Dumbledore lÃ¤sst mich mal nach Hogesmeads gehen?" "Wir haben doch diesen Samstag Hogmeadssamtag." "Ja schon aber du weisst schon wieso weil ich zusammengebrochen bin." "Er wird es dir erluaben."  
  
Am Samstag:  
  
"Danke Prof. Das sie es mir erlauben." "Frische Luft wird dir gut tun, Kerynice."antwortete Prof. Dumbledore. Da kam dann Prof. Snape, als wir gerade gehen wollten. "Was erlauben?" frÃ¤gt er kalt. "Das ich nach Hogesmeads gehen darf." sagte ich hochnÃ¤sig zurÃ¼ck. "Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen. Sie ist noch nicht ganz gesund. Prof." "Doch doch die Frische luft wird ihr gut tun." sagte Prof. Dumbledore ganz ruhig. "Auf mich hÃ¶rt ja keiner." sagte Prof. Snape und betone damit das keiner, was damit Kerynice gemeint wurde. Die jedoch hatte sowas gedacht das ihr Dad es nicht erlauben wÃ¼rde, aber wenn es Prof. Dumbledore erlaubt dann gehe sie. Sie rannte jetzt ganz schnell zu den anderen, um nicht doch noch zu bleiben.  
  
"Und hat es Prof. DUmbledore erlaubt?" fragte mich Clair. "Ja, hat er. Er hat gesagt das mir Frische Luft gut tuen wird." sagte Kerynice und fing an zu kicheren den erst jetzt merkte sie das Clair mit Erik HÃ¤ndchen halten lief. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?" fragt Erik. "Nichts Nichts." antwortete Kerynice und zwinkerte Clair zu die verstand was sie meinte. Draco lief die ganze Zeit neben ihnen her ohne ein WOrt zu sagen. "Wieso so still Draco?" fragte Kerynice. "Ich hab nur Ã¼berlegt....Wir sind gleich da in 2 minuten. KÃ¶nnte ich dann mal ganz kurz weg?" "Hmmm...okay aber nur ganz kurz. Wir treffen uns dann um 15 nach 2 auf ein Butterbier, am Honigtopf." "Okay, also cu ich renn schon aml vor." rief er nur noch und rannte sehr schnell weg.  
  
"Was denkst du will Draco holen?" fragte Kerynice.  
  
"Weiss net, er ist in die richtung zum...." antworte Erik. "Zum Was?" fragte Kerynice neugierig. "Schon okay, erfÃ¤hrst du noch frÃ¼he genug." sagte Erik geheimnissvoll. Clair grinste mit ihm um die Wetter. Sie wussten beide was Draco von Kerynice holen wollte. Doch das war ein Geheiniss.Kerynice war so vertief in das GeschprÃ¤ch mit ihren Freunden das sie nicht merkte das sie in ein MÃ¤dchen lief. Die guckte sie von oben herrab an. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen du Trampel?" sagte das MÃ¤dchen gereizt. "Sorry war keine abschicht, ist ja nichts passiert."antwortete Kerynice. "Nichts passiert??" fing sie an zu schreien. "berÃ¼hig dich." sagte auf einmal das MÃ¤dchen neben ihr, die keien andere als Anastasia war, "die ist es nicht wert." "Sag das nochmal" rief Kerynice total wÃ¼tend. "Bist du seit neusten SchwerhÃ¶rig?" "Nein, aber du bist woll auf dem Kopf gefallen, mit sowas wie euch werd ich mich nicht abgegebn nicht mal eine sekunde meines Leben." sagte Kerynice und lief weiter. Clair udn Erik liefen ihr hinterher. "Weisst du wer das war , den du gerempelt hast?"fragte Erik. "Nein, ist mir aber egal. Ist ja auch ihre Schuld oder??" "Ja, hast recht. Ich will dir trozedem sagen wÃ¤re das war. Das ist die Tochter von Robert Di Niro , Sie heisst Gabriela Di Niro. Sie geht mit mir in die 6 Klasse." "Deswegen weisst du so viel Ã¼ber sie? oder gefÃ¤llt sie dir?" fragte Kerynice ziemlich gemein. Da wurde Erik rot, und stotterte. "nein...nein...ich...mag..doch nur...Clair." Clair wurde als er das sagte auch feuer rot. Und machte Kerynice zeichen das sie sie in kurze Zeit umbringen wird.  
  
"Wo wollen den wir hin gehen?" fragte Kerynice. "Weiss net wir kÃ¶nnten schon zum Honigtopf gehen denn Draco taucht gleich auf weil diese Gabi udn aufgehalten hat und das ganze 20 minute." "Was 20 minute? " "nein das war spaÃŸ nur 5 aber trozedem ich will mit noch was sÃ¼ÃŸes holen udn das dauert bei mir." anwtortete Clair grinsend.  
  
Am Honigtopf angekommen, kauften sich Clair udn Erik soviel sÃ¼ÃŸigkeiten, wie sie tragen konnten. Kerynice kaufte sich Ã¼berhaupt nichts.  
  
In der zwischen Zeit im Schmucklaaden:  
  
Draco betrat den Schmuckladen sehr vorsichtig, den ihm war das ein bisschen Peinlich. Da kam die die VerkÃ¤uferin rein. "Guten Tag Junge Mann. Was wollen sie?" "Guten tag, ich mÃ¶chte etwas fÃ¼r m-eine Freundinn." "Meine oder eine?"fragte sie nach. "Meine..meine .."stotterte Draco. "Gut, hast du ein Foto von ihr?" "Ja." draco reichte ihr ein foto von kerynice. "Hmm....das ist schwer. Ich erkenne nur eine Sache die zur ihr passt...." "Und das wÃ¤re?" "Das ist ein sehr seltenes Amulet das so groÃŸ ist das man es an eine Kette hÃ¤ngen kann, also ca. sowas wie ein AnhÃ¤nger. Der "AnhÃ¤nger" ist golb udn er schimert silber. Sehr augefallen. Die Form des "AnhÃ¤ngers" Ã¤nders sich nach Stimmung des Mensch der es trÃ¤g, aber funktioniert nur wenn der "AnhÃ¤nger" zu dem MÃ¤dchen passt. Das glaub ich das er passen wird. Du musst es ihr anlegen wenn ich allein und ungesÃ¶rt seit." sagte die VerkÃ¤uferin und reichte ihm eine Kette mit einen AnhÃ¤nger der die Form einer Sonne hatte. Draco bedankte sich und ging aus dem GeschÃ¤ft richtung Honiftopf.  
  
Wieder beim Honigtopf:  
  
"Hey Draco entlich ich muss dir was erzÃ¤hlen." schrie Kerynice und umarmte Draco, obwohl andere auch neben ihnen vorbei liefen. "Ich muss mit dir spÃ¤ter allein sein." flÃ¼sterte Draco, kerynice ins Ohr. "Okay" antwortete diese, "lass uns wieder zur Schule zurÃ¼ck laufen." "Wir wollte doch ein Butterbier trinken??" beschwerte sich Erik. "Nicht heute." sagte Clair zu ihm. Dann liefen sie zurÃ¼ck zur Schule. In der Schule angekommen, gingen alle nach oben. Jedoch Draco hielt Kerynice auf. Sie sollte stehen bleiben. "Komm Kery ich will jetzt mit dir allein sein." flÃ¼sterte er ihr ins Ohr. Kerynice flÃ¼sterte ihm zurÃ¼ck: "Okay, aber ich will mich umziehen. Mir ist heiss ich will was leichteres anziehen." "Okay wir treffen uns dann spÃ¤ter am See. In 15 minuten okay?" "okay." und Kery lief schnell nach oben . Draco gings chon mal zum see.  
  
Oben angekommen zog sich Kerynice sehr schnell um. Sie zog sich ein Mini- Rock und ein top in weiss die silber schimerten an und stecke sich die Haare hoch. Schminkte sich noch mal und lief dann wieder runter. Dort traf sie auf Clair. " Hey wohin gehst du?" rief sie Kerynice hinterher. "Ich treff mich mit Draco." anwortete sie und war schon durch die TÃ¼r. Sie rannte sehr schnell runte zum see. Als sie nÃ¤he zum See kam verlangsamte sie ihren schritt udn ging langsam zum See. "Kerynice, entlich. Du sieht echt sexy aus." sagte Draco und piff. "HÃ¶re auf ich werde ja ganz verlegen." "Wieso wenn die wahrheit ist. Du bist die best aussehende auf der ganzen Schule." antwortete Draco. "Jetzt hÃ¶re auf. Wieso wolltest du den mit mir allein sein." fragte Kerynice neugierig.  
  
"Ich hab etwas fÃ¼r dich. Hier kuck mal." sagte er und holte ein SchwarzeskÃ¤tschen raus. Dann machte er es auf. Da war ein rotes kissen wo die Kette drin lag. "Oh gott....Draco. DIe ist wunderschÃ¶n." "Das freut mich das sie dir gefÃ¤llt. Soll ich sie dir UmlÃ¤gen?" "Ja macht das bitte." sagte Kerynice und drehte sich um damit Draco es ihr UmlÃ¤gen konnte. Als er es ihr umlegte verÃ¤nderte sich der "AnhÃ¤nger" in ein Herz. "Draco siehst du das?? Es verwandelts sich." "Ich weiss. Es verwandelt sich nach deine Stimmung, wenn du sauer bist wird es ein Blitz wenn du glÃ¼cklich bist eine sonne und wenn du verliebt bist ein herz. und wenn du einen anderen liebst als mich dann wird es ein zerbrochenes Herz...." klÃ¤rete Draco , Kerynice auf. "Mensch, ich find die Kette echt super. Die war bestimmt Sau teuer oder?" "Nein nein...ist doch egal wieviel sie kostet. Ich liebe dich Kerynice." entlich war es raus Draco hat es geschaft es ihr zu sagen. "Ich liebe dich auch." antworte Kerynice und kÃ¼sste ihn. "wann hast du geburstag Draco?" fragte Kerynice. "Am 6.12" "Wow. ich hab auch im Dezember Geburstag." "Wann den genau?" "Hmm..das erfÃ¤hrst du noch frÃ¼h genung." "Du bist gemein." sagte Draco udn fing Kerynice an zu kitzel. "AUF HÃ–REN.....AUF HÃ–REN..." "okay.komm wir gehen wieder hoch." "Ja, schatz." sagte kerynice und nahm die hand von Draco und sie gingen hoch ins schloss.  
  
So ging es paar Monate weiter, es passierte nichts. Jeden Monat brach Kerynice zusammen und sie bekam immer neue KrÃ¤fte. Sie war die ganez zeit mit Draco zusammen. Und es wurde langsam der 1 Dezember.  
  
  
  
"MENSCH KERYNICE BLEIB DOCH MAL STEHEN." schrie Clair, kerynice hinterher die die ganze zeit vor ihr weglief. "Schrei doch nicht so, ich bleib ja schon stehen." "Mensch wieso rennst du die ganze zeit vor mir weg?" "Ich lauf nicht weg, sonder vor dir. Ich will doch alles noch nachgucken , ob wir alles besorgt haben fÃ¼r den Gebrustag von Draco."antwrotete Kerynice gerade als sie in die arme von Anastasia lief. "Hey kannst du nicht auf passen du... oh die freunde meines Bruders. Ich darf doch auch zu der Gebrustagfeier meines Bruders kommen oder?" "Da musst du mit Prof. Snape reden. Ich glaub aber nicht dass das klappt." sagte Kerynice gereizt.  
  
  
  
KAPITEL 11.  
  
  
  
AM 6.12,abends:  
  
"Haben wir alles. Hat jeder ein glas Sekt." fragte Kerynice in die Runde. alle bejahten die Frage. "Oh ich hab keins." sagte Kerynice und alle fingen an zu lachen. "Gut seit jetzt ganz still. Erik kommt mit Draco gleich in 1 hier durch die TÃ¼r rein und dann geht das licht an und wir rufen..." "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" riefen alle im Chor ganz leise. "Ja perfekt. jetzt lichter aus.und leise." kommandierte Clair und es wurde leise. Das Licht wurden aus gemacht. Eine minute spÃ¤ter kam jemand rein. " Hey Erik wieso ist es hier dunkel?" erkannten wir die Stimme von Draco, das war unser Kommando. Alle riefen im Chor:  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO" und die lichter gingen an. Alle begangen an zu singen"HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Draco kam zu seinen Freunden. Draco ging zu Kerynice und umarmte sie. Er flÃ¼sterte ihr ins Ohr:"Das hast du alles vorbereitete stimmst??" sie jedoch anwortete ihm nicht. Draco gab Kerynice vor versammelte Manschaft einen Kuss. Pansy und Nan klappten die mÃ¼nde auf. "Du kuckst du " rief Kerynice die sich das nicht verkneifen konnte. Alle fingen an zu lachen. Sie lief raus udn Nan ihr hinterher. "Der hast du es gezeigt." rief jemand aus der Gruppe der MÃ¤dchen. Jedoch kerynice konnte nicht erkennen wer es gewessen war, Nina Bott oder Cora Josen. Den sie konnte Pansy auch nicht leiden. "Seit ihr zusammen?" rief ein Junge aus der 7 Klasse. Draco antwortete:" Ja, sidn wir." und er kÃ¼sste kerynice nochmal. Dann gab jeder Draco sein geschenk.  
  
Kerynice Ã¼berreichte ihrs als letztes,so dass es auch als letztes geÃ¶ffnet werden wird. Draco packte jedes Geschenk langsam aus, er bekam vile BÃ¼cher und SÃ¼ÃŸigkeiten. Dann packte er die Geschenke seiner besten Freunden aus. Von Erik udn Clair bekam er ein Besen- und Zauberstabpflege-Set mit allen drum und dran. Dann packte  
  
er Kerynice Geschenk aus, als er und die GÃ¤ste es sahen verschlugen ihnen die Sprache. Kerynice schenkte ihm ein Tarnumhang, der sehr teuer war. Woher hatte sie das Geld? Nach kurze Zeit fand Draco wieder seine Stimme und sprach: " WOW, kerynice danke. Das Geschenk ist wunderbar." Kerynice wurde ganz rot, ihr war es ziemlich peinlich das sie alle ankuckten.  
  
"Kommt lass und Feiern" rief Clair in die Runde und alle fingen an lieder zu singen. Alle tranken viel Alk und aÃŸen viel. Die Feier ging bis 5 Uhr morgens. Die letzten gingen kurz nach 6 schlafen. Kerynice, Draco, Erik udn Clair blieben jedoch noch im Gemeindschaftraum und redeten und lachten, obwohl sie in 2 studnen schule hatten. Sie konnten einfach nicht schlafen gehen.  
  
SpÃ¤ter im Unterricht hatten viele der Slytherin einen kater. Sie hatte kopfschmerzen und vieles mehr. Draco schlief beiner in Geschichte der zauberei ein. Doch als er mit dem Kopf auf den tisch knallte, erschrecken alle, wie auch er, und er war hell wach, aber nur zu ende der Stunde. In ZaubertrÃ¤nke lernten sie einen Zaubertrank gegen Kater, im ersdten moment schnallte das keiner, bis Pansy ein schluck von ihren LÃ¶ffel mit dem Trank nahm. "WOW, leute ich hab kein Kater mehr." rief diese udn diesen moment merkten alle, das Prof. Snape alles wusste. Kerynice jedoch ist Ã¼berhaupt nicht in den Unterricht gegangen, sie hat sich mit Clair ins Bett gelegt . Beiden war es egal was dir Lehrer sagten. Am Mittag wachten beide gleichzeitig auf und riefen:"Mensch hab ich ein kater." da musste beide lachen. "Komm wir gehen in den KrankenflÃ¼gel." sagte Clair und zog Kery aus dem Bett. Die nicht aus dem Bett wollte. Als Clair es entlich geschafft hatte fragte sie. "Was meinst du sagen die Lehrer das wir nicht morgns in der schule waren?" "Weiss net, mehr als schimpfen kÃ¶nnen sie nicht machen, und wenn schon. Ist mir eigentlich egal." antwortete Kerynice. 


End file.
